


Кровь, Вино, Семья

by charleon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Cruelty, Detectives, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Fantazy, Humor, Killing, Magic, Mysticism, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleon/pseuds/charleon
Summary: Кровь и вино льются по каменным улочкам солнечного Туссента. Прибывший ведьмак старается исправить ситуацию с кровью, иногда запивая вином проблемы отца - одиночки. А Цири всё нипочём - для нее это лишь приключение с высокими вампирами, принцессами и сказками на ночь.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> • Карта ведьмачьего мира:  
> http://www.sapkowski.su/modules/Gallery/Files/witcher_world_maps/map_CDPR1.jpg  
> • Посвящаю человеку который утопил меня в игре Ведьмак: Дикая Охота (The Witcher: Wild Hunt) и, естественно, в серии книг, моему неродному, но душевному брату ♡

_Ох, прекрасный Туссент!  
Винный край, край родной!  
Эрвелюс от проблем,  
Для бесед Помероль.  
Во дворце — Сангреаль,  
А Эст — Эст в городах  
(За него — убивай!).  
Без вина здесь ты — прах._

_Кровь прольётся опять,  
И решением проблем  
Станет вовсе не рать,  
А ривийский «презент».  
Белым Волком зовёт  
Справедливого мир.  
С ним и Львёнок идет,  
И дворя́нин — вампир.  
(Из поэмы Лютика «Кровь и Вино») _

**«Геральт из Ривии, прославленный ведьмак, убийца монстров и чудовищ, спаситель тысяч людей, обращаюсь к тебе за помощью.  
В недавнее время в Боклере, столице Туссента, появилась Бестия, убившая уже двух рыцарей. Она неуловима и чрезвычайно опасна, за сим и обращаюсь к тебе. Буду несказанно рада твоему приезду в скорейшее время.  
С уважением,  
Анна-Генриетта,  
княгиня Туссента.»**

Геральт мрачно выругался. За несколько зим ему в первый раз удалось залечь на дно и спокойно обучать Цири в Каэр Морхене, а данная просьба обрубала все его планы. Замок вновь пустовал, и оставить здесь девочку будет небезопасно и глупо, а значит ее нужно будет взять с собой, что влечет множество неудобств. Да и Геральт понимал, что, если сама княгиня обращается к нему, дело действительно серьезное, а подвергать Цири опасности ему совершенно не хотелось. Но, кажется, выбора у него не было.  
Ведьмак выглянул в окно. Была зима, холодная и снежная. Цирилла часто жаловалась, что вой пурги слышится ей даже в ясную погоду. Ледяную тишину нарушало только редкое щебетание снегирей на старой, давно уже высохшей иве. Мороз словно проникал сквозь толстые каменные стены замка, и никакой камин не спасал от мурашек, бегающих по спине.  
Геральт прислушался к медленному сопению Цири в кровати у дальней стены. Нельзя сказать, что девочке здесь не нравилось, это определенно было не так. Она любила ходить по длинным узким коридорам и рассматривать каждый камешек в стене, словно упиваясь этим местом. Конечно, время года, в которое они здесь остановились, приносило определенные неудобства, но закрыть на это глаза всё же проще, чем пытаться бороться. Ведьмак взглянул на пепельные волосы, струящиеся по спине девочки. Тоненькие плечи то чуть приподнимались, то опускались обратно, в такт Цириному дыханию. Руки ёрзали где-то под подушкой.  
Не желая разбудить девочку, Ведьмак медленно поднялся со своей кровати и осторожно прошел к тяжелой двери. Он попытался как можно аккуратнее её открыть, но старость мебели сказалась на ней. Дверь громко скрипнула и ведьмак замер, буквально не дыша. Девочка перевернулась и вроде как не прерывала сна. И только закрывая за собой дверь, ведьмак услышал шепот.  
— Геральт? Расскажешь мне сказку?  
Закатив глаза, Белый Волк вернулся обратно в комнату и сел на кровать ребёнка.  
— А без сказки никак? — спросил он.  
— Нет, совсем никак. Ведь сказка это как ритуал перед сном! Неужели тебе не читали сказки? — ответила Цири.  
— На самом деле, нет. — Ведьмак задумался. — В детстве я и так валился спать, не чувствуя ног, а здесь, в Каэр Морхене, Вессемир не утруждал себя чтением сказок.  
— Ну тебе же не сложно хотя бы мне скрасить сегодняшнюю ночь? — княжна умоляюще взглянула на Геральта и, не давая ему возможности возразить, подползла ближе и села к нему на колени. — Рассказывай!  
И Геральт, глубоко вздохнув, начал свой рассказ.  
— Однажды мы путешествовали по миру вместе с Лютиком и наша дорога совершенно случайно закончилась в Боклере — столице княжества Туссент. Это солнечное место всегда славилось своим вином, а особенно — сортом «Эст-Эст», самым лучшим в мире.  
— А ты его пробовал? — задала вопрос Цири.  
— Конечно. Только не перебивай меня, будь добра.  
Цири кивнула.  
— Так вот, прибыли мы туда к полудню, в самом разгаре жаркого лета. Таких личностей как мы, конечно, трудно было не заметить, так что заказы сыпались дождём, но самым странным из них был, пожалуй, загаз от Анны-Генриетты, княгини. Она хотела, чтобы я выследил и убил суккуба, который посещал мужскую половину княжества. Суккубы, по природе своей, совершенно безобидны, поэтому нам так интересно было узнать, чем же он насолил Анариетте.  
— Очевидно же, что солят обычно морской солью, Геральт! — воскликнула княжна. — Что же тут узнавать?  
— Это метафора, Цири, — улыбнулся ведьмак и продолжил.  
— Поговорив с Анной-Генриеттой, мы выяснили только где и у кого был суккуб, ничего интересного, но всё полезное. Выходя их дворца, мы познакомились с рыцарем Мильтоном де Пейрак-Пейраном.  
— Смешная фамилия! — прыснула Цир, но умолкла под серьёзным взглядом Геральта — Всё, всё, я уже молчу и совсем не перебиваю!  
— Правильное решение, Львёнок. Так о чем я? Мильтон очень настойчиво просил не убивать суккуба, однако совсем не аргументировал свою просьбу. Кстати, именно этот его монолог, описанный в какой-то из баллад Лютика, мне всегда не нравился, он превратил высокую и пафосную рыцарскую речь в какой-то веленский жаргон!  
— А как звучит веленский жаргон? — зевнув, спросила Цири.  
— Очень неприлично, — ответил ей ведьмак, усмехнувшись. — Так вот, дело это было очень-очень странным, однако весело же нам было! Мы с Лютиком, пока обходили всех жертв данного суккуба, успели попробовать все вина, потанцевать, заглянуть в банк и почти попались местной страже за кражу чьих-то ботинок. В общем, весело тратили время мы с ним, а княгиня всё серчала и серчала…  
Геральт рассказывал еще долго, пока Цири не заснула, свернувшись клубочком. Закончив предложение, ведьмак взял девочку на руки и уложил в кровать, укрыв теплым меховым одеялом. Собравшись идти к своей койке, ведьмак развернулся и услышал тихий-тихий шепот Цири за своей спиной.  
— Странная у тебя сказка, Геральт. В ней нет морали!  
— А тебе так сильно нужна мораль? — также тихо спросил ведьмак.  
— Естественно! Без морали сказка — не сказка!  
— Кто тебе такое сказал? — притворившись изумленным, спросил беловолосый.  
— Я сама себе сказала! Так что за мораль? — снова спросила девочка.  
— Бойся княгинь, жалей суккубов и никогда не пей больше одного бокала Сангреаля! — сказал Геральт первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
— Странная у тебя мораль…


	2. 1.

_Под метелью, с утра,  
Начинался поход…  
Два меча, глаз искра,  
Что случайно мелькнёт.  
Мимо зверя пройди,  
Пока он не уснёт.  
До рассвета уйди,  
Затуши огонёк.  
(Из поэмы Лютика «Кровь и Вино»)_

— Геральт, а куда мы идём? — спросила Цири, взметнув пепельными волосами и дёрнув поводьями, крепко зажатыми в тонкой девчачьей руке.  
— Сейчас — на большак, — ответил ведьмак. — Там мы продадим лошадей и купим подороже и повыносливее, затем поедем в сторону Ард Каррайга, где встретимся с одним моим знакомым.  
— А этот твой знакомый, он какой? — заинтересовался ребенок, приостановившись. — Он хороший?  
— Да, и ты его уже знаешь. Он из сказки — рыцарь Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран, помнишь? Путь продолжим с ним, заночуем недалеко от Доль Блатанны, Долины Цветов, — Геральт наклонился к девочке и прошептал: — А оттуда, огибая Лирию и Ривию с востока, сквозь долину Доль Ангра, мы отправимся в Туссент, только никому не говори об этом.*  
— А почему? Это что, военная тайна? — юная княжна подалась вперед, а ее глаза словно засветились энтузиазмом.  
— Не совсем, — ответил ведьмак. — Сейчас Туссент является одновременно и отдельным княжеством, и провинцией Нильфгаарда. Многие мои неприятели могут воспользоваться данной информацией, это раз, а еще сейчас идет война, поэтому на нас могут вылить ведра гнева, посчитав, что мы переметнулись на вражескую сторону.  
— А зачем выливать гнев из ведер? Разве гнев осязаем, чтобы его выливать? — Цири серьезно нахмурила бровки и задумалась.  
— Не придирайся словам, это такая метафора. Пообещай, что будешь держать рот на замке, хорошо, Цири?  
— Конечно-конечно! Я буду молчать как рыбка! — девочка изобразила жест, словно застегивает рот на молнию и выбрасывает ключик куда-то за спину.  
Ведьмак кивнул, давая ребенку понять всю серьезность его просьбы.  
Солнце стояло высоко над горизонтом, в небе совершенно не было туч, что обещало день без осадков, а это было на руку путешественникам. Деревья, усыпанные снежными шарфами и маленькими украшениями — птицами, одиноко молчали. Вдали виднелись темно-зеленые кончики елей — граница Брокилона.  
Большак был, по обыкновению своему, шумным и многолюдным. Тут и там стояли палатки и шатры со столами, усыпанными разным товаром. С каждого угла какой-нибудь особенно громкий продавец радостно зазывал к себе проходящих мимо путников. В воздухе царил аромат острых южных специй и кованого железа. Ведьмак, взяв Цири за руку, подошел к торговцу лошадьми и внимательно осмотрел нервно фыркающих кобыл.  
— Молодой человек, вам нужна лошадь? — спросил старик за прилавком. — Можете смотреть, цена по сорок за одну штуку.  
— Этих двух возьмете? Быть может, скидка какая-никакая будет? Хотя бы на лошадку поменьше, для моей дочки. — Ведьмак дружелюбно улыбнулся, показав сначала на двух кобыл, виляющих хвостами за их спинами, а затем на Цири.  
— Если так, то по тридцать пять отдам. А кобылки-то ваши старые, али как? — продавец задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Обеим не больше пяти, — кратко ответил Геральт. — Ну так? Берете?  
— Конечно-конечно! Грязноватые они у вас, милсдарь**, конечно, но на безрыбье и рак рыба, как говорится. Выбирайте себе новых лошадок, будьте добры.  
Белый Волк, не долго думая, указал на невысокого рыжего жеребца, затем на худую пятнистую лошадь.  
— Вот этих двух, пожалуйста. — Ведьмак кинул отсчитанные семьдесят монеток на стол и снял сёдла со своих лошадей. — Цири, умеешь правильно застегивать?  
— Да! — девчонка радостно подбежала к своему жеребцу и с легкостью установила седло.  
— Счастья вам, милсдарь, да вашей дочурке! — расплылся в улыбке продавец, пересчитав деньги.  
Поблагодарив его, ведьмак и юная княжна оседлали лошадей и выехали из шатра. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза, отражаясь от чистого белого снега. Перейдя на рысь, наездники переглянулись.  
— Геральт, а как ты назовёшь свою лошадку? — спросила Цири, крепче ухватившись за поводья.  
— Хм, — ведьмак притворно задумался. — Наверно, Плотва. Или всё-таки Плотва?  
— Ну так же не интересно! — засмеялась девочка. — Ты всех своих лошадок зовёшь Плотвами! Что прошлую, гнедую, что ту, которая была до нее!  
— Я обычно не успеваю придумать стоящее имя для лошади, — признался ведьмак. — Потому и зову всех одинаково. А ты как назовешь своего жеребца?  
— Орешек! Ведь он такой же рыженький! Похож, правда? — воскликнула Цири.  
— Да, действительно, — ведьмак улыбнулся. — Ну раз со мной едет специалист по лошадиным именам, как же мне назвать свою?  
Цири нахмурилась.  
— А знаешь, этой лошади правда больше всего подойдет именно имя Плотва! Тебе повезло, Геральт!  
Белый Волк засмеялся.  
— Ну что же, раз сама Цири мне об этом говорит, нарекаю тебя, лошадь, Плотвою. Ты согласна?  
Кобыла весело фыркнула и дернула головой. Они помчались галопом, как только большак остался за их спинами.  
Их дорога шла через несколько маленьких уютных деревушек, домики в которых стояли вплотную, а в воздухе витал аромат хлебных лепешек. Снежные сугробы тут и там ловили невнимательных путников. Широкая дорога была тщательно расчищена, и на ней было множество переплетенных между собой следов от телег, тяжелых мужских сапог или маленьких заячьих лап. Изредка подвывал ледяной северный ветер, от которого парализовало ладони, а меховые куртки покрывались тонким слоем инея.  
Спустя несколько часов верховой езды, когда ноги уже отказывались слушаться, перед путниками возникли тяжелые кованые ворота Ард Каррайга. Большой и шумный город был подозрительно тихим. Геральт осторожно подъехал к одному из стражников.  
— Что здесь произошло? — спросил ведьмак, оглядев пустынную улицу за решеткой ворот.  
— Как, вы не знаете? — удивился стражник. — Так дня два назад здесь нильфгаардцы прошли, грозили сжечь город дотла, если не сдадимся. Так градоправитель здешний и сказал впустить армию и слушаться, мол не станут же они терроризировать мирно сдавшийся город! Да только впустили этих черных, так сразу жен наших стали насиловать, требовать еды забесплатно и воровать отовсюду! Народ заперся в домах, на улицу без надобности никто не выходит.  
— А градоправитель что на это сказал? — встряла в разговор Цири, выглянувшая из-за плеча Геральта.  
— Что сказал — не помню, — растерялся стражник. — Но его повесили вчера вечером, так сказать, в пример. А городом сейчас какой-то нильф управляет.  
— Ясно. — протянул Геральт. — В город-то пустите?  
— А вам зачем? Хотя. Ладно уж, проезжайте. — Стражник махнул рукой другому, что был ближе к воротам. Тот дернул за рычаг, и тяжелая железная конструкция со скрипом подалась вверх.  
Ведьмак и Цири медленно проехали ворота и свернули на одну из боковых улочек. Через окна, завешанные всевозможными тряпками, на путников глядели испуганные лица. На каждом углу стояли стражники в черно-желтых доспехах, негромко обсуждавшие что-то на всеобщем языке. Их акцент был характерен для Нильфгаарда — протяжно выговариваемые гласные и грубые, острые согласные.  
Наездники еще раз свернули и подъехали к большой деревянной вывеске в виде руки, держащей стакан вспененного пива. И слегка корявая надпись гласила: Корчма «Семь Котов».  
Несмотря на внешнюю холодность и тишину города, внутри корчмы было много народу и, стоит заметить, не было нильфов. На небольшой возвышенности, называемой сценой, плясали девушки под веселую музыку дудки и лютни. На столах то и дело пополнялись пивом большие стеклянные стаканы. Кто-то свистел и хлопал, многие громко обсуждали что-то и хохотали, и только в самом углу, за маленьким столиком, сидел мужчина средних лет, который не пил и не веселился. К нему-то путникам и нужно было попасть.  
— Мильтон? — Геральт, взяв Цири за руку, подошел к столику.  
— О, Геральт! Сто лет, сто зим не виделись! Присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь, поболтаем сначала и только потом поедем, — пригласил рыцарь гостей за стол. — Дочка твоя?  
— Да, она самая, — Геральт кивнул.  
Цири радостно улыбнулась и протянула Пейрак-Пейрану тоненькую ладошку.  
— Я Цири! А ты Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран? Рыцарь, который не хотел убивать суккуба?  
— Да, это я, — хохотнул он, пожимая ладонь девочки. — Вижу, Волк, ты ей всё рассказал!  
— Вообще-то не всё! — насупилась княжна. — Он закончил сказку на самом интересном месте!  
— Пива? Иль чего поесть желаете? — к столику подошла молодая подавальщица.  
— Я не голоден. Для Цири давайте рыбную похлёбку, только не острую. — ответил Геральт. — Мильтон?  
— Мне тоже самое, что и девочке, пожалуйста.  
Подавальщица записала всё на клочке бумаги, кивнула и отправилась на кухню. Ведьмак оглядел корчму. Стены, обитые досками из рыжеватого орехового дерева, были увешаны многочисленными трофеями с лесной охоты, небольшими картинами, изображающими темные пейзажи Брокилона или Каэд Мыркида. Столики, невысокие и сделанные из того же ореха, стояли на большом расстоянии друг от друга. Помещение выглядело дорого, пусть и не сильно богато. Видимо, ремонт за счет помощи Нильфгаардскому гарнизону сделали. Ни для кого уже не секрет, что корчмы, продающие армии еду и алкоголь, выживают в войне без проблем, да еще и с ремонтом, и с постоянным доходом.  
— Приятное место ты выбрал, однако — сказал Ведьмак, кивнув подавальщице, принесшей обед.  
Цири тут же накинулась на еду, активно черпая железной ложкой горячую похлебку. Рыцарь ел неспешно, то и дело поглядывая на Геральта исподлобья. Ненадолго за столом возникла уютная тишина. Ведьмак откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь теплом, льющимся из камина у стены напротив.  
— Анариетта тебе уже все рассказала? — спросил Пейрак-Пейран, покончив с обедом.  
— Ну, она решила меня не навещать, только лишь отправила с гонцом письмо, в котором коротко, но вполне ясно все описала. Я так понимаю, Бестия напала слишком неожиданно и все улики указывают на кого-то, — ведьмак кашлянул, — или на что-то, с чем Боклерская гвардия справиться не в силах, так?  
— Вообще, ты прав. Дамьен приказал не распространяться, но, видимо в гвардии завелся очередной болван, не держащий язык за зубами. В народе говорят, что кровосос какой-нибудь, так как на шее следы укусов. Но зачем тогда раздирать уже мертвое тело когтями — не ясно.  
— Оттого княгиня ко мне и обратилась, — резюмировал Геральт. — Потому что, прости, Цири, ни хрена здесь не понятно.  
— Ты не был первым, к кому она обратилась, Волк, — заметил боклерец. — Но, пожалуй, лучше ты узнаешь всё сам.  
— Жду не дождусь, — усмехнулся ведьмак и, поднявшись, бросил на стол несколько монет. — Должно хватить за наш обед. Цири, давай скорее.  
Дождавшись, пока девочка наденет тяжелый пуховик, Геральт взял со стула шарф и обмотал шею княжны до самого носа. Цири что-то возмущенно буркнула, возмущаясь, но серьёзный взгляд ведьмака порубил ее попытки непослушания на корню.  
Путники вышли из корчмы и оседлали лошадей. Путь предстоял неблизкий, так что нужно было хорошо подготовиться. Проверив наличие обоих мечей и эликсиров, Белый Волк исподлобья взглянул на девочку, затем на Пейрак-Пейрана и кивнул, словно давая разрешение ехать.  
От каменной дороги веяло вечерней прохладой. В воздухе стоял легкий морозец, кусающий путников за кончики пальцев. Дернув поводьями, все трое рысью вышли из города и перешли в галоп, чтобы не терять времени. В дороге ведьмак изредка спрашивал у рыцаря о ситуации в Туссенте и мире в целом, ведь за те два с половиной месяца, проведенные в Каэр Морхене, из новостей приходили только редкие письма от Йеннифэр, в которых о политике не было ни слова. Тот отвечал ему кратко и сдержанно, иногда поглаживая свободной рукой бороду. Цири же ехала молча, осматриваясь по сторонам и почти не слушая разговор. Политика ее интересовала меньше всего, ведь именно о ней она не хотела говорить совсем. Тяжелое прошлое девочки, вызванное войной, притупилось за счет многочисленных воспоминаний о Геральте, Йеннифэр и Лютике, о новых приключениях. А темы войны и обстановки в мире навевали грустные мыли о Цинтре, королеве Калантэ, Мышовуре и всех тех людях, которые знали прошлую, старую княжну по имени Цири. Сейчас это был уже совсем другой человек.  
Они остановились у развилки дорог. Одна из них крутым поворотом уходила вправо и, согласно указателю, вела к Венгербергу, вторая указывала влево, к дольне Доль Блатанна. А третья всё еще шла прямо, но была перекрыта большим поваленным деревом.  
— Вряд ли это эльфы постарались, — заметил Геральт, — ведь они ценят жизнь дерева выше человеческой.  
— Может, это Каэдвенцы? Зная страсть скоя'таэлей к пусканию стрел в печень, они постарались защитить глупых путников, — предположил Мильтон.  
— Но ведь, если я правильно поняла, эльфы защищают свою территорию, а эта дорога совсем не похожа на Долину Цветов! — возразила Цири.  
— Или они решили играть по новым правилам. Нам нужно быть очень осторожными, — предупредил ведьмак. — Давайте держаться вместе. Проедем вперед немного, потом свернем в сторону Венгерберга, там должно быть несколько закрытых полянок.  
— Надеюсь, нам в печень ничего не всадят, — вымученно улыбнулся рыцарь.  
Преодолев барьер, всадники осторожно направились по дороге. Густая темно-зеленая чаща слева неприветливо шевелила ветвями на ветру. Усыпанные снегом кусты рябины ломились от тяжелых рубиновых ягод, однако собирать их и подходить ближе желания не было ни у кого.  
Наконец, появилась долгожданная тропинка, уходящая влево. Геральт, ехавший самым первым, повернул и прислушался. Впереди шуршал заиндевелой травой заяц, но впереди было что-то еще. И по ощущениям ведьмака, настроено оно было очень недружелюбно.  
— Оставайтесь на месте и не привлекайте внимания. Мильтон, головой отвечаешь за Цири, — приказал Ведьмак.  
Серебряный меч блеснул в тяжелой руке Белого Волка. Руны на нём полыхнули красным цветом. Крадучись, Геральт выглянул на полянку через кусты, и монстр напал. То было большое чудовище с острыми шипами и уродливыми сильными ногами, заканчивающимися разрывающими землю когтями. Черно-рыжие отметины монстра блеснули в свете луны. Ведьмак обошел трупоеда по кругу и, сделав финт, ранил его сбоку. Затем, не переставая крутить меч, что сбивало монстра с толку, сделал еще несколько быстрых атак. Чудовище ощетинилось и ловким прыжком повалило Геральта на землю, вспоров когтями его куртку. Однако ведьмак не был бы ведьмаком, если бы не вывернулся из-под острых когтей монстра и не пронзил бы его насквозь мечом. Издав оглушающий рёв, уродливое существо повалилось на бок и больше не шевелилось.  
— Это был альгуль, верно, Геральт? Он тебя не ранил? А почему на гравюре в книжке из Каэр Морхена он выглядит менее страшным? А правда, что для того, чтобы убрать его шипы, нужно шарахнуть его знаком Аксий? — засыпала ведьмака вопросами девочка.  
— Да, Цири, это был альгуль. Я в порядке. — тяжело выдохнув ответил ведьмак и убрал меч в ножны за спиной. — Часто они охотятся поодиночке, так что мы можем спокойно идти дальше.  
Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран кивнул и, слегка вздрогнув, дернул за поводья. Путники отправились дальше, настороженно прислушиваясь. Цири неустанно задавала ведьмаку вопросы, и он, по обыкновению своему, отвечал честно и кратко. В конце концов, девочке надо было учиться и в дороге, а такая встреча послужила ей хорошим уроком.  
Наконец, они выбрали подходящую поляну для ночлега. Со всех сторон она была закрыта плотными ежевичными кустами, сохраняя внутри тепло. В середине была угольная насыпь, что позволяло развести огонь, а мягкий травяной покров так и тянул ко сну. Сложив пальцы знаком Игни, Геральт обеспечил путникам свет и возможность согреться. Ведьмак расстелил себе и Цири теплые пледы на земле, чтобы было мягче и теплее спать. Мильтон привязывал к высокому ветвистому дереву лошадей, чтобы те не сбежали. Цири грела ладошки у огня. Луна стояла высоко в небе, что говорило о наступлении полуночи.  
— Цири, тебе пора спать, — заметил Геральт и указал рукой на её спальное место.  
— А как же сказка? — возмутилась девочка. — Ты же обещал сказку!  
— Я ничего не обещал, — растерялся ведьмак.  
— Ну может и не обещал, но в прошлый раз ты закончил на таком интересном месте! Это нечестно!  
— Ладно, — согласился Белый Волк. — И на чем я остановился?  
— На том как вы с рыцарем Мильтоном и Лютиком веселились в Боклере, а княгиня на вас сердилась. Что было дальше?  
— Ээх, — зевнул Пейрак-Пейран, — я об этом вспоминать не хочу, так что сам рассказывай.  
Геральт, скосив глаза на рыцаря, фыркнул и продолжил сказку.  
— По ведьмачьему кодексу мы не убиваем разумных существ, а суккуб является именно таковым. Мы с Лютиком долго спорили на эту тему, ведь он боялся гнева Анны-Генриетты, а я не желал нарушать кодекс. В конце концов, мы выяснили даже то, что он был по уши в неё влюблён, да и она тоже.  
— Что? — перебил его рыцарь. — Наш Лютик и княгиня Туссента? Не может такого быть!  
— Может, Мильтон, — возразил ведьмак. — Так вот, поссорились мы с ним тогда сильно, но я все же решил попробовать объяснить все Анариетте. Обидно только, что она меня и слушать не желала, а сразу же засунула в темницу, пригрозив эшафотом.  
— А что такое эшафот? — встряла Цири.  
— Это когда головы отрубают, — ответил за ведьмака Пейрак-Пейран, взглянув на девочку.  
— Вы мне позволите продолжить? — раздраженно спросил ведьмак.  
Девочка с рыцарем одновременно кивнули.  
— Спас меня из той передряги всё тот же Лютик, — продолжил Геральт. — Он неизвестным мне образом забрался в темницу, вызволил меня оттуда, и мы сбежали на север, в Велен. Как выяснилось позже, он подкупил главу стражи, и бедняга сел вместо меня. По-моему, именно тогда главой стал Дамьен. Я прав, Мильтон?  
Рыцарь захрапел в ответ.  
— Наверно, да, — растерянно ответила за него Цири. — А ты мне покажешь этого Дамьена?  
— Естественно, — пообещал ведьмак. — Так вот, после этого княгиня написала мне письмо, в котором поблагодарила за хорошую работу и простила, хотя суккуба я не трогал, а Лютику запретила въезжать в княжество за подкуп.  
— Как-то несправедливо, — задумалась девочка. — Ну да ладно, княгиня эта интересная. Ты же нас познакомишь, да?  
— Непременно, — Геральт улыбнулся девочке и обнял её.  
Цири легла на подстилку, укрывшись парой пледов и повернулась на бок. Ведьмак лег неподалеку, укрывшись только одним.  
— Геральт, ты забыл про мораль, — шепотом сказала Цири, но никто ей не ответил.  
Белый Волк крепко спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> • Дыфня (ориг. Dyfne) — река, протекающая между Аэдирном и Каэдвеном (в трёх днях пути до границы), через Долину Понтар и Доль Блатанна.  
> • Каэдвен (ориг. Kaedwen, со Старшей Речи — Белый Лес) — одно из крупнейших государств на Севере. Королевство известно своим суровым, холодным климатом, обширными хвойными лесами, а так же тем, что на его территории располагается мужская магическая академия в городе Бан Ард.  
> • Аэдирн (ориг. Aedirn) — одно из крупнейших Северных королевств. На территории королевства располагается Доль Блатанна — свободное государство эльфов под управлением Энид ан Глеанн.  
> • Лирия и Ривия (ориг. Lyria i Rivia) — одно из северных королевств, которым правит королева Мэва. Страна сильно пострадала во время второй войны с Нильфгаардом, была оккупирована и почти полностью разрушена.  
> • Доль Ангра (ориг. Dol Angra) — широкая долина, идущая с юга от Каэд Мырквид в Ангрене к королевствам Лирии и Ривии, в Аэдирн, а дальше - в Доль Блатанна и Каэдвен, а так же через Долину Понтара — в Темерию.  
> • Венгерберг (ориг. Vengerberg) — столица Аэдирна и родной город Йеннифэр, возлюбленной Геральта. 
> 
> **  
> Милсдарь — сокращение «Милостивый государь», принятое в народе.


	3. 2.

_День второй подоспел.  
Меж метелей и гроз  
Отрешенно шипел  
Поседевший мороз.  
Все мечты о былом  
Улетучились в миг.  
Ох, прекрасный Туссент,  
Что ж зимой ты притих?  
(Из поэмы Лютика "Кровь и Вино")_

Ночь была холодной. Темно-серое небо, укрытое облачным одеялом, светилось снегом. Огонь давно потух, и только тонкая струйка горячего дыма стремилась ввысь, к небу. Крупные хлопья укрывали поляну. Где-то вдали слышались неловкие шаги, не то человечьи, не то оленьи. Может быть, они принадлежали и монстру, однако сон путников никто не потревожил. Утренний мороз осыпался на щеках малиновым румянцем. Солнце медленно поднималось с востока, опираясь на белые шапки Синих гор.  
Первым проснулся ведьмак. Прислушавшись к ровному сопению Цири за спиной и осмотрев поляну, Геральт поднялся со спального места и отряхнул куртку. Укрыв девочку своим пледом, Белый Волк размял шею и занялся поиском завтрака. Сложив пальцы знаком Игни, мужчина поджег угольки и покинул поляну. Он шел одной тропой, не сворачивая с нее, чтобы не заплутать и легко найти путь обратно. Услышав слева квохчение и шелест крыльев, ведьмак затаил дыхание и приготовился. Подойдя к птицам максимально близко, Геральт быстро сложил знак Ирден, замедлив куропаток. Выбрав парочку покрупнее, он в два шага настиг их и задушил. Возвращаясь назад по своим же следам, мужчина заметил еще одни, тяжелые и странные для обычного человека. Но, решив разузнать про это позже, он быстрее шел к поляне.  
Цири уже проснулась и, зевая, заворачивалась в меховой плед. Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран все так же храпел где-то сзади. Лошади нетерпеливо ржали.  
— Геральт! Доброе утро! — воскликнула Цири, подавшись немного вперед. — Это наш будущий завтрак?  
— Верно, — согласился ведьмак, насаживая птицу на деревянную шпажку и устанавливая её в огонь. — Тебе разве не противно на это смотреть?  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — протянула княжна, — когда я была в бегах, приходилось завтракать и не таким, если…  
— Если, конечно, приходилось завтракать, — закончил Геральт, улыбнувшись. — Да, я тебя понимаю, к сожалению.  
— Почему «к сожалению»? — спросила девочка, и ее брови забавно взлетели вверх.  
— Знаешь, — ведьмак присел рядом с Цири, приобняв её свободной рукой. — Я бы отдал всё, лишь бы стереть из памяти голодные времена, и не потому что мне стыдно или неприятно вспоминать то, что человек моей профессии зарабатывает очень мало и на еду не хватает, а потому что я до сих пор помню ту слабость и глухую боль в желудке. Но, — ведьмак поднялся, — не будем об этом, а то аппетит себе испортим. Эй, Мильтон, давай просыпайся уже!  
Рыцарь перевернулся на другой бок, что-то пробормотал, нахмурившись, но все-таки открыл глаза.  
— Не могу сказать, что утро доброе, — поздоровался он. — Волк, зачем в такую рань подниматься? Дороги нынче пусты, доедем быстро и так.  
— Дороги пусты и сейчас, тем более, что ранним утром мы вряд ли наткнёмся на разбойников или прочих тварей, — отрезал Геральт. — Тем более, забавный факт: даже гули ненавидят шестой час утра и не высовываются из убежищ, — пошутил он.  
— Ой, правда? Это ужасненько интересно! — встряла Цири. — А почему так?  
— А не знаю, у гулей надо спрашивать, — отмазался от ответа ведьмак, улыбнувшись. Конечно, он понимал, что никаких чудовищ не держит время, но расстраивать ребенка не хотелось.  
— А как спрашивать, если ты их сразу убиваешь? — проворчала пепельноволосая девочка, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Боюсь, гули не захотят тебе ответить, — сокрушенно сказал Пейрак-Пейран, — ведь, если их не убить сразу, свой ответ они нацарапают только на твоем трупе.  
И без того большие зеленые глазки Цири еще более увеличились и округлились. Геральт недобро взглянул на рыцаря.  
— Ну, ну, — Мильтон заглянул княжне в глаза. — Я не хотел тебя пугать, ребенок. Я просто пошутил!  
— Нет, я не испугалась! — воскликнула Цири, поднимаясь. — Я просто придумала план разговора с гулем, только надо найти несколько жертв и… — она осеклась под странными и задумчивыми взглядами мужчин. — Да я шучу, вы чего?  
— Н-ничего, — пробормотал рыцарь. — Давайте есть быстрее и собираться в путь.  
— Йеннифэр тебя убьет, Мильтон, за издевательством над чувством юмора Цири, — шепотом сказал Геральт, подойдя ближе к Пейрак-Пейрану.  
— Скорее тебя, Волк, — усмехнулся рыцарь, — ведь мы с ней знакомы заочно, да и быстро сбежать из Боклера я смогу всегда.  
— Стой, Йен в Туссенте? Почему ты сразу не сказал? — возмутился ведьмак.  
Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран промолчал. Покончив с завтраком, путники стали собирать вещи в сумки и увешивать этими самыми сумками лошадей. Оседлав гнедую Плотву, Геральт на секунду замер, прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. Проверив медальон и положение обоих мечей за спиной, ведьмак дал команду отправляться в дорогу. Выехав с тропы на большой щебеночный тракт, они повернули вправо и в быстром галопе направились к реке Сансретур, притоку Нэви, проезжая по самой кромке Синих Гор, восточной границы Лирии и Ривии.  
Сколько дней и ночей ехали они, сосчитать было сложно, однако недели две миновало точно. Проезжая мимо эльфийской долины, путники оборачивались на манящий запах зимних ягод. Видя с правой стороны, почти над горизонтом, высокие острые башни Лирии, они боролись с желанием отправиться туда и переночевать в королевских покоях. Пересекая Яругу в самом ее мелком месте в Доль Ангре, каждый определенно хотел бы искупаться в ней, не будь она скована тончайшим, покрытым трещинами льдом. Чем ближе был Юг, тем легче казалась зима. Мороз уже не так сильно щипал в носах, ресницы не слипались от инея, волосы не вставали дыбом, как сосульки. Спокойнее был ветер, и все реже случались метели. Казалось, словно где-то там, за Каэд Мырквидом, прячется огромное, палящее солнце, словно на восточном берегу Сансретура скрывается долгожданная весна. Однако, как и во всем мире, царствовало время снегов.  
В моменты холодные, когда вьюга взметалась над дорогой и закладывала уши своим горьким завыванием, каждый ненароком начинал верить в пророчество Итлины, грозящее смерть миру от Белого Хлада. И верно, с каждым годом зимы становились всё тяжелей и тяжелей.  
Остались позади лирийские крепости Скалля и Спалля. Впереди лежала длинная долина, укрытая мхом из великого леса Каэд Мырквид. Деревья в лесу были поистине огромными, высотой в сорок футов и шириной ствола в один. Вековые дубы, старые платаны и клёны, укрывавшие кронами тонкие желтые тропинки, словно обнимались — так близко друг к другу они находились. Стараясь ступать тихо, путники шли по самой кромке леса, не желая потревожить проживающих здесь друидов.  
— И всё-таки, Волк, ты обязан ответить на мой вопрос! Как ты умудряешься не путать мечи за спиной? Они ведь похожи! Не поверю, если ты ни разу не спутал их! — рыцарь шел, тяжело отдуваясь и ведя лошадь за поводья, однако на разговор сил у него еще было предостаточно.  
— Дело практики, — пожал плечами Геральт. — Может, по началу я и путал, но за многие годы ведьмачества способность мгновенно вытащить нужный меч превратилась в рефлекс.  
— А что такое рефлекс? — спросила Цири, прерывая беседу.  
— Спросишь у Йеннифэр, — хором ответили мужчины, оглянувшись на девочку.  
— А долго нам еще идти? — надоедливо заканючила девочка.  
— Если будешь ныть, то покажется, что намного дольше, — отрезал ведьмак, перешагивая толстые корни. — Нам надо быть тише, так как неизвестно, что у друидов на уме.  
— Как раз известно, — хохотнул рыцарь, — что у друидов на уме только травки, кустики и дубики!  
— Осторожнее со словами, человек. Ты путаешь друидов с дриадами, а здесь не Брокилон, — холодный голос, прозвучавший за их спинами, заставил веселье прекратиться — Cead, Gwynbleidd.  
Резко обернувшись, путники увидели невысокую женщину, крепко сложенную. Светлые, почти пепельные волосы струились по плечам, перекрывая разноцветную вышивку на теплых одеждах. Она стояла, опираясь на ствол дуба спиной и скрестив руки на груди.  
— Здравствуй, фламиника, — Геральт учтиво поклонился. — Мы пришли с миром.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответила Старшая из друидов. — Знаю также, зачем вы прибыли сюда.  
— Ошибаешься, — возразил ведьмак. — Каэд Мырквид лишь промежуточная точка, мы тут без цели. Мы идем в Боклер, а путь через лес наиболее короткий.  
— Правда? — показалось, словно друидка слегка покачнулась.— Что же. Тогда позволишь узнать, что стало с Регисом после того, как вы уехали? Он в порядке?  
— Он умер. — Геральт отвел глаза в сторону.  
Фламиника захлебнулась воздухом, покачнулась снова, но взяла себя в руки.  
— Не могу поверить… Я не стану вас больше задерживать. Приближается Midinvaerne, ждите холодов. Va faill, Gwynbleidd, — друидка тихо отступила назад и скрылась в тени рябины и клена.  
— Va faill, Flaminica*, — горько попрощался ведьмак. — Идём дальше? — обратился он уже к рыцарю и княжне.  
Те стояли, затаив дыхание. Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран отмер первым и, взяв поводья в другую руку, кивнул Геральту. Цири неопределенно повела плечом и подошла к ведьмаку, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Я сожалею. Этот Регис, кем он был? — девочка прижалась к Белому Волку, обхватив его обеими руками.  
— Другом. Мне его не хватает.  
— Он был хорошим человеком?  
— Он был воплощением человечности.  
Геральт погладил ребенка по спине и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Где-то сверху, в величественных зеленых кронах, усыпанных белыми шапками, запели птицы. Взмахи крыльев слышались попеременно то слева, то справа, сопровождаясь опаданием тяжелых хлопьев снега на землю. Давно засохшие скрученные листочки хрустели под ногами.  
Стало заметно теплее. Лес, темный и неприветливый снаружи, остался далеко позади. Тропинки, совершенно ровные, с минимумом поворотов и ответвлений, вели строго к волшебному Туссенту. А, когда впереди оказалась широченная река Сансретур, зима резко прекратилась.  
Там, где раньше шуршал снег, нежно шелестела ярко-зеленая трава, усыпанная ковром мелких ромашек и маргариток. Серое небо, набитое тяжелыми тучами, превратилось в яркую голубую высь с редкими облаками-барашками. Пронизывающий холод, забиравшийся под одежду, сменился легким дуновением теплого южного ветра.  
— Это какая-то магия? — спросила Цири, протянув ладонь навстречу жаркому бризу.  
— О, нет, — протянул, улыбнувшись, Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран. — Это не магия, это Туссент, мир тепла и благодати! Кстати, добро пожаловать!  
— Мир тепла, благодати, а еще запоев, винных войн, магического забытья и измен, — ворчливо продолжил Геральт.  
— Ну-ну, мой друг, если твой первый визит в Туссент был неудачным, не каркай на второй такой же. В конце-концов, ведь это Туссент!  
— Ты это повторил трижды, Мильтон! Мы поняли, — раздраженно огрызнулся ведьмак, оборачиваясь. — До Боклера еще около часа с нашей скоростью, так как надо будет искать способ перейти реку. А она, зараза, глубокая. Пейрак-Пейран, а на этот случай есть какая-то особая Туссентская магия? — саркастично спросил он.  
— Есть! — хохотнув, ответила за рыцаря Цири. — Слева в метрах пятидесяти есть мост!  
— Действительно. — Геральт подавил небольшое разочарование и, улыбнувшись, бодро направился в сторону моста.  
Впереди была самая короткая часть пути — дорога, на которую они вышли, через сто метров заканчивалась воротами прекрасного города. Боклер поражал своей теплотой и жизнерадостностью. Широкие мощеные улицы, разноцветные дома, пестреющие на ярком солнце, все это приводило в какое-то радостное возбуждение. А стоило оторвать глаза от мелькающих окошек и подняться чуть наверх, как перед взором всплывал огромный дворец. Белые стены, украшенные самой разнообразной лепниной, как будто блестели. Острые шпили башен врезались в облака, фонтаны, розарии, в конце концов, виды будоражили сознание. В этом месте хотелось остаться навечно.  
Ахи и вздохи Цири и Геральта были заглушены ахами и вздохами тех, кто увидел эту компанию.  
— Это ведьмак, ведьмак! — слышалось с одной стороны.  
— Они пришли избавить нас от бестии! — шептали другие.  
— Мама, а почему они седые? — чаще, чем все остальное, слышалось отовсюду.  
Белый Волк тепло улыбнулся дочери, успокаивая. В конце концов, ведь такова людская природа — говорить все, что приходит в голову, не осознавая, что это может ранить других. Цири уверенно улыбнулась в ответ и схватила ведьмака за руку.  
Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран быстро проводил их до входа во дворец. Переговорив с одним из стражников, рыцарь повернулся к спутникам.  
— Ее милость Анна-Генриетта пожелала с вами приватной аудиенции, так что я вынужден откланяться, — с сожалением произнес он. — И это, Волк, я тебе не прощу, если ты не зайдешь со мной выпить чего-нибудь крепенького за удачный поход! Цири, был счастлив с тобой познакомиться, — как истинный джентельмен, Мильтон поцеловал её тоненькую белую ручку и, улыбнувшись, удалился.  
Княжна зарделась, выпрямила спинку и слегка покраснела. Что тут сказать — дама! Геральт усмехнулся и присел перед девочкой.  
— Цири, для всех здесь ты моя дочь, хорошо? Я буду очень рад тебя так называть, и осчастливлюсь, если ты на эту маленькую аферу согласишься. Пока мы будем у княгини, постарайся сильно в разговор не встревать, потому что я не знаю, как она к этому отнесется. Мы договорились?  
— Конечно! — Цири улыбнулась и хищно прищурилась. — Конечно, папа! — Геральт на секунду замер, словно не осознавая сказанное девочкой, захлопал ресницами и в конце концов отмер, улыбнувшись.  
— Замечательно.  
Они вошли во дворец, восхищенно оглядываясь. Мраморная отделка изнутри, дорогие одежды слуг, запах изысканных блюд затуманивали разум. Трезво мыслить не получалось — так или иначе взгляд останавливался на какой-нибудь мелкой детали помещения, которая до умопомрачения удивляла или восторгала.  
Длинный коридор заканчивался широким прямоугольным залом, в центре которого на золотом троне восседала княгиня. Она была действительно красива. Светло-каштановые, почти рыжие волосы, уложенные в высокую причёску, нежно опадали на плечи. Худое белое лицо с аристократическим острым носом светилось ясностью карих миндалевидных глаз. Анна-Генриетта встретила прибывших с легкой улыбкой, заигравшей на пухлых розовых губах.  
— Ваша милость, прибыли ведьмак Геральт из Ривии и его дочь Цирилла, — с поклоном передал ей паж, проскользнувший перед ними.  
Белый Волк улыбнулся и также поклонился, Цири присела в реверансе, не сводя восхищенного взгляда с княгини.  
— Рада вас видеть, — женщина склонила голову. — Как добрались? Были осложнения?  
— Нет, прошло всё более-менее гладко, ваша милость, — спокойно ответил ведьмак.  
— Ну же, Геральт, ведь мы не первый год знакомы, ты же знаешь, что для тебя я Анарьетта! Не люблю весь этот официоз, — княгиня поморщилась. — Так это правда та самая Цири?  
— Да, это она, — мужчина положил руку девочке на плечо. — Благодаря Регису, Йен и остальным, мы её нашли. А сейчас я просто не мог оставить её в Каэр Морхене и лишить таких приключений.  
— Понятно, — протянула Анна-Генриетта. — Если тебе интересно, Фрингилья сейчас в отъезде и прибудет через неделю. Лютик с вами? — с надеждой спросила она.  
— Мы без Лютика. И интересует меня Йеннифэр. Ты не знаешь, где мы можем её найти?  
Княгиня Туссента понимающе усмехнулась.  
— На время расследования я решила вас поселить в Корво Бьянко, это винодельня, бывший владелец которой почил, не оставив наследников. Если пожелаете, могу её вам подарить. Йеннифэр там, разбирается с другими проблемами княжеского двора.  
— Благодарю, — Геральт улыбнулся. — Есть еще что-то важное, что мы должны услышать перед уходом?  
— Да, — ответила Анарьетта. — Завтра отдыхай, а послезавтра в полдень жду тебя во дворце, ты познакомишься с моей гвардией, и тебе расскажут всё по заказу.  
— Хорошо, я буду. Спасибо за аудиенцию, Анарьетта, я был счастлив тебя увидеть, — ведьмак поклонился.  
— Я тоже счастлива вас лицезреть, — княгиня усмехнулась. — Цири, приходи как-нибудь, я покажу тебе дворец. А пока, бывайте.  
Ведьмак с княжной развернулись и спокойно пошли к выходу. Солнце слепило нещадно, а с высоты дворца вид на город захватывал дух. Спросив у стражников в какой стороне распологается винодельня Корво Бьянко, они оседлали лошадей и помчались к северным воротам города. Оттуда, по широкой каменной дороге, не сворачивая, они добрались до нужного места.  
Винодельня была поистине огромна. Двухэтажная усадьба, стоящая на вершине холма, была окружена множеством невысоких домиков работников. Розовые арки, небольшие теплицы и клумбы делали это место по-домашнему уютным. А если закрыться рукой от солнца и повернуться на запад, можно было увидеть несколько километров ярко-зеленых виноградников.  
В главном дворе было пустовато. В огромном стойле отдыхала вороная лошадь, жуя хрустящее сено. Кто-то подметал дорожки, а на лавочке, почти у самой усадьбы, сидела высокая чародейка.  
Она была одета в невероятное платье, с белым верхом и струящейся черным водопадом от талии юбкой. Её черные кудри были аккуратно уложены на плечах, а руки украшены дорогими кольцами и браслетами. На шее блестела обсидиановая звезда. А пахла чародейка неизменно: сладкой сиренью и терпким крыжовником.  
Заметив входящих, она привстала и ринулась навстречу. На ее прекрасных губах заиграла улыбка, а в вечно холодных фиалковых глазах потеплело. Геральт, увидев её, застыл, задержав дыхание. Йеннифэр повисла на нём, обхватив руками его ведьмачью шею, обнимая, словно в последний раз. Белый Волк закружил её, вдыхая до боли знакомый запах.  
— Я рад тебя видеть, Йен, — шепотом сказал ведьмак, сжимая женщину в объятиях еще сильнее.  
— Я тоже, — она улыбнулась и нашла, наконец, опору ногами. — Ты меня отпустишь?  
— Ни за что на свете, — ответил Геральт.  
— Йеннифэр! — Цири налетела на чародейку с другой стороны, обнимая её, — Я так скучала! И Геральт скучал! Ты такая краси-и-ивая! А что такое рефлекс?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> (перевод со Старшей Речи)  
> Cead — Привет, здравствуй.  
> Gwynbleidd — Белый Волк.  
> Midinvaerne — День зимнего солнцестояния.  
> Va faill — Прощай.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Упомянутые места:  
> • Яруга (по-нильфгаардски — Ярра) — самая крупная и протяженная река на территории Северных королевств. Берет свое начало в Синих горах и далее течет в западном направлении,  
> • Синие Горы (ориг. Góry Sine) — большой горный хребет отделяющий Северные королевства от Хакланда и Зеррикании. Горы образуют естественную границу по крайней мере четырёх королевств: Лирии, Аэдирна, Каэдвена и Дол Блатанны. Также, горы являются вотчиной свободных эльфов обитающих у подножия.  
> • Сансретура, или Сансретур (ориг. Sansretour) — река, приток Нэви. В Долине Сансретура располагается княжество Туссент.  
> • Каэд Мырквид (ориг. Caed Myrkvid) — лес на границе Туссента, расположенный в естественной котловине на юге Доль Ангры.  
> • Скалля и Спалля — пограничная крепость Лирии и Ривии, контролирующая устье Яруги. Известно, что в гарнизоне крепости расквартировано элитное подразделение, целиком состоящие из арбалетчиков. Здесь же находится лагерь обучения для ополченцев на случай угрозы извне.  
> • Брокилон — величественный древний лес и одновременно заповедное государство, населённое дриадами во главе с неизменно правящей ими среброволосой Эитнэ и «столицей» в Дуэн Канэлле.


	4. 3.

_О, прекрасный Туссент!  
Мир начал и концов,  
Мир красивых легенд  
О любви, глупых строф.  
Солнца ясного мир,  
Дом двух лун и гонцов,  
Главных слов ювелир,  
Ку́зня для гордецов.  
О, Туссент, милый мой!  
Говори, не томи,  
Любишь ты? Если лжешь —  
Возвращайся домой!  
(Из поэмы Лютика "Кровь и вино")_

Солнце медленно клонилось к западу, окрашивая княжество Туссент в оранжевые и бордовые цвета. Теплый вечер окутывал долину легкой дымкой, затихали чудовища, прячась в своих норках. Негромко распевались соловьи и иволги. Впервые молчала высокая пожелтевшая трава, кишащая кузнечиками. От речных заливов дуло теплым ветром, нежно качающим кленовые и дубовые ветви.  
Невдалеке светился жёлтыми и пурпурными огнями неусыпный город Боклер. В порту тихо колыхались деревянные парусные лодки, разрезая носами зеркальную гладь воды. Корчма «Куролиск» приглушённо шумела над рекой. Стены, сколоченные из рыжих досок, отражали огни свечей.  
Широкие столы, разбросанные в шахматном порядке, ломились от явств и винных бокалов. В помещении витал лёгкий аромат Эст-Эста. Но только один стол не был забит снежно-белыми тарелками. На лакированной поверхности стояло два бокала вина, наполненных до краев, лежали нетронутые столовые приборы.  
Йеннифэр, прекрасная чародейка с волосами цвета воронова крыла, сидела спиной к остальной части зала. Геральт же, наоборот, был к нему повернут, но всё его внимание было целиком и полностью поглощено белозубой улыбкой.  
— Геральт? Ты меня слушаешь? — она щёлкнула пальцами у самого его носа и, видя, как тот от неожиданности вздрогнул, хихикнула. — На что ты засмотрелся?  
— На тебя, — ведьмак улыбнулся, сделав несколько глотков вина. — Ты великолепно выглядишь, Йен.  
— Только сейчас? — чародейка усмехнулась, тоже пригубив бокал.  
— Всегда, — ответил Белый Волк.  
— Ну, не льсти мне, Геральт, — черноволосая качнула головой. — Расскажи лучше, как прошла ваша поездка.  
— Хорошо, — согласился ведьмак, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Мы выехали из Каэр Морхена рано утром, к обеду добрались до большака. Там сменили лошадей. Представляешь, — воскликнул он, — Цири возомнила себя нарекателем лошадей, авторитетно заявив мне, что мою Плотву стоит назвать Плотвой. Было забавно, но все же. Потом мы поехали в Ард Каррайг, увиделись с рыцарем Мильтоном де Пейрак-Пейраном, отправились сюда. Ехали долго, а зима, мороз. Ты бы нам пригодилась. — С чем? С шубками что-ли? — не поняла чародейка.  
— Нет, с согревающим заклинанием, — рассмеялся Геральт, — хотя, ты и без заклинания… согреваешь.  
— Давай выпьем, — предложила Йеннифэр, обезоруживающе улыбнувшись мужчине.  
Ведьмак согласно кивнул и наполнил бокалы. За окном окончательно стемнело. Крохотные огоньки звездочек отражались в воде, словно веснушки на ровной глади. Стих ветер, замолкли и птицы, устроившись в своих гнёздах. В корчме оставалось все меньше и меньше людей. Тишину ночи нарушали звуки скользящих по полу ножек стульев, задвигающихся уходящими посетителями.  
— Так что было дальше? — отодвинув от себя бокал, спросила чародейка.  
— Ард Каррайг заняли нильфгаардцы, градоправителя повесили, устроили погром. Нас стражники даже впускать не хотели, мы оттуда быстренько уехали, ночевали, где попало. Под Доль Блатанной наткнулись на гуля, в Каэр Мырквиде встретили фламинику, поговорили. Она обещала холодов в Мидинваэрне, но я не понимаю, как это возможно здесь, в Туссенте…  
— А как раз по этой причине я и приехала сюда, — перебила его Йеннифэр. Анарьетта говорит, что неполадки с магическим полем Туссента, и вполне возможно, что из-за ночи Midinvaerne оно совсем развалится. А ты можешь себе представить, что случится, если здесь пойдет снег и грянет мороз?  
— Неразбериха, голод и потеря урожая? Не могу. — Геральт хмыкнул. — В Туссенте никогда так не было.  
— Мы приехали с Фрингильей, как уже представленные ко двору чародейки. Она проверяет границы, ищет магический след, который мог изначально колыхнуть поле, но пока ничего, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Я здесь для того, чтобы в случае чрезвычайной ситуации постараться продержать поле максимально долго, пока не подоспеет подмога.  
— Это опасно? — серьезно спросил ведьмак.  
— Не знаю, зависит от того, на сколько сильно оно будет колыхаться. Могу отделаться обмороком, могу и умереть, отдав все силы, но я не хочу об этом думать сейчас.  
— На Содденском холме* ты уже умереть пыталась, так что я тебе больше не позволю. Я постараюсь помочь, но. Ты права, сейчас не время для этого разговора. Давай выпьем? — Геральт поднял бокал. — За тебя.  
— За нас, — поправила его чародейка, улыбнувшись. — Раз уж ты отказался меня отпускать, надо пить сразу за двоих.  
Они выпили.  
— Я люблю тебя, Йен.  
— И я тебя. — Йеннифэр взяла его за руку, но осеклась на полуслове. — Ты в курсе, что впервые сказал это вслух?  
— Разве? — неподдельно удивился ведьмак, поглаживая ее ладонь большим пальцем. — Я говорил это неоднократно.  
— Ты только думал об этом неоднократно, а я считывала на автомате, — возразила чародейка. — Но сказал ты это впервые, я уверена.  
— Для тебя это так важно?  
— Более чем, — она попыталась вырвать свою руку.  
— Тогда я скажу это еще раз. Я люблю тебя, Йеннифэр из Венгерберга!  
Чародейка отвела взгляд, улыбнувшись, но руку вырывать перестала. Близилась полночь, из посетителей в корчме остались лишь неусыпные пьяницы, горланящие песни, а в другом конце зала и пара таинственных мужчин в черных балахонах. Не считая пьяных песен, в помещении уже было тихо. Бутылка вина безнадежно заканчивалась, догорала свеча, стоявшая в середине стола.  
— Я думаю, нам надо идти. Цири вряд ли ляжет спать без тебя, да и уже поздно, тебе не кажется? — тихо сказала Йеннифэр.  
— Ты права. Я бы с удовольствием провел бы всю ночь с тобой, но это было бы безответственно по отношению к Цири, — ответил Геральт, вставая и помогая отодвинуть стул чародейке.  
Он помог накинуть ей на плечи легкую шаль и под руку вывел из корчмы, не забыв расплатиться за ужин.  
На улице было совсем тихо. Не журчала даже река — был полный штиль. Ночь в Туссенте несколько прохладнее дня, так что выйдя из помещения хотелось зябко передернуть плечами. Лошади тихонечко фыркали в стойле, дожидаясь хозяев. Ведьмак помог Йеннифэр оседлать вороную лошадь, сам уселся на своей гнедой и медленно вышел из стойла.  
— Может, разумнее будет открыть портал? — предложила чародейка, вглядываясь в лицо Белого Волка.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю порталы. — Геральт слегка поморщился. — Да и лошади не очень к ним лояльны.  
— Тогда наперегонки? — с блеском в глазах спросила Йеннифэр, улыбнувшись.  
— Тебе придется меня догонять, — вернул ей улыбку ведьмак. — Насчет три. Один.  
— Два, — сказала черноволосая.  
— Три. Плотва, вперед! — крикнул Геральт, рывком вырвавшись вперед.  
— Тундра, в галоп! — чародейка не отставала и в повороте, взяв более узкий радиус дуги, обогнала его. — Кто проиграл, тот рассказывает Цири сказку!  
Ведьмак ускорился, но не намеревался обгонять чародейку. Он скакал в нескольких метрах от нее, давая ей победить.  
Вот впереди показались резные ворота винодельни Корво Бьянко. Двор пустовал, в маленьких домиках было тихо. Все спали, но только в верхней комнате хозяйской усадьбы горел свет — это не спала княжна. Они бесшумно ворвались во двор, Йеннифэр тихо засмеялась.  
— Я победила! — шепотом похвасталась она, обнимая ведьмака за шею.  
— Я и не сомневался, — заверил её Геральт и, наклонившись, поцеловал.

* * *

_Опустив, наконец, Йеннифэр, Цири вбежала в усадьбу. Изнутри она выглядела немного старомодно, но жить можно было. Из входа было видно гостиную, стены которой увешаны всевозможными картинами баталий. Рядом с ней была столовая — большой круглый стол в центре комнаты и несколько табуреток вокруг. Оттуда куда-то вела дверь, видимо, на кухню. Слышался звон посуды и шум воды. С другой стороны было несколько глухих деревянных дверей, разделенных стойками для доспехов и толстенными вазонами с разными травами.  
Первой комнатой была ванная, немного грязная, но довольно просторная и светлая. За второй дверью скрывался кабинет, и он был поистине роскошным. Западную стену закрывали огромные книжные шкафы с тысячами разных книг и собраний — видимо, прошлый владелец дома собирал коллекцию. У окна стоял высокий письменный стол, заваленный бумагами чародейки — она это место уже присвоила. У подсвечника на длинной высокой ножке, стоящего в дальнем углу, пылились два стареньких кресла.  
Третьей комнатой была небольшая спальня, светлая за счет множества тоненьких окошек. У стены перед кроватью стоял комод, предназначенный для хранения одежды, рядом с ним находилось овальное зеркало на ножках. Голубые шторы, прикрывающие окна, слегка колыхались на ветру.  
Впервые зайдя в дом, Цири не сразу заметила тоненькую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Там располагалась четвертая комната, с первого взгляда полюбившаяся девочке.  
В комнате было два окна, одно из которых выглядывало во двор винодельни, а другое открывало прекрасный вид на изумрудные виноградники. В углу, под одним из окон, стояла кровать, застеленная пледом из какого-то меха, на полу лежал огромный круглый ковер. С другой стороны стоял узенький письменный столик, совершенно пустой и немного пыльный. Сбоку от двери стоял деревянный комодик, над которым висело зеркало. Но самое главное, что стены были увешаны множеством полочек и картин. В комнате было очень уютно и тепло.  
Перепрыгивая за раз через три ступеньки, Цири ворвалась в гостиную, из которой слышала приглушенные голоса ведьмака и чародейки.  
— Геральт, а мы останемся в этом домике жить? — звонко спросила она. — Он такой замечательный!  
— Цири, ты же знаешь, что перебивать чужую беседу неприлично, — упрекнула её Йеннифэр.  
— Только если это место тебе нравится. Пока что мы здесь устроим, так сказать, убежище или базу, если угодно, но все зависит от твоего желания. Работы в Туссенте не мало, да и давно пора обзавестись домом, — ответил девочке ведьмак.  
— Это место мне очень-очень нравится! Тут красиво и тепло, и еще дом уютный! Я чур занимаю комнату на втором этаже! — и, не дожидаясь согласия или возражения, девочка помчалась обратно, но замерла на полпути к лестнице. — Геральт?  
— Да, Цири? — ведьмак снова прервал беседу с чародейкой.  
— А ты не хочешь комнату на втором этаже?  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но, во первых, староват я для ежедневных пробежек по лестнице, да и рад видеть, что тебе там нравится. А во вторых, я думаю, Йеннифэр не откажется разделить ее комнату со мной. Так что нет, можешь забирать комнату себе, — он улыбнулся. — И спасибо, что спросила!  
Девчонка быстро кивнула и, стрелой поднявшись по лестнице наверх, радостно открыла дверь своего нового убежища. _

* * *

Геральт открыл дверь в дом, пропуская Йеннифэр вперед себя. На первом этаже было темно и прохладно. Тихим щелчком пальцев чародейка зажгла свечи. Помещение окутал мягкий желтый свет, слегка качающийся из стороны в сторону. Стараясь не скрипеть и осторожно ступая по полу, она положила свою шаль на комод и подала знак Геральту подниматься наверх.  
Цири не спала. Она лежала на своей кровати, листая книгу с яркими гравюрами. Занавешенные шторами окна не пропускали в комнату лунный свет, но, как и на нижнем этаже, здесь было много свечей.  
— Геральт! Йеннифэр! Вы вернулись! — она быстро закрыла книжку и, засунув её под подушку, уселась на кровати.  
— Надеюсь, мы не заставили тебя долго ждать? — улыбнувшись, спросила её черноволосая. — Почему ты не спишь, утёнок?  
— Как уснуть, когда все вокруг спят, а вас нет? Даже дворецкий ушел в свою комнату! Вы представляете, тут даже есть подвал! — воскликнула княжна, заворачиваясь в легкое одеяло.  
— Но ведь, когда мы уходили, ты спала! — возразил Геральт, отчетливо помня то, как он переносил спящую девочку с дивана на её кровать, чертыхаясь про себя на лестнице.  
— Я не спала, мне просто понравилось когда меня носят, — призналась Цири, нагло улыбаясь. — А давай ты меня каждый вечер относить будешь?  
Ведьмак ничего не ответил, только укоризненно взглянул на ребенка.  
— Геральт, а ты пришел, чтобы снова рассказывать мне сказку, да? — она забралась под одеяло. — Ты обещал!  
— Ты рассказываешь ей сказки? — приятно удивилась Йеннифэр, усаживаясь за письменный стол. — Тогда и я послушаю, раз уж на то пошло.  
— Я ничего тебе не обещал! — возразил Белый Волк, но, видя заинтересованность чародейки, согласился. — Ладно, будет тебе сказка.  
Мужчина сел на край кровати, плотнее укрыв ребенка, и на секунду задумался. Цири заёрзала.  
— Ну, хорошо. Много-много лет назад, когда людей еще не существовало на свете, в дремучем лесу жили Кот и Волк, — начал он. — Они были совсем не похожи, да и мир видели с разных сторон, потому и не дружили.  
— Геральт, — перебила его Цири, — это скучная сказка! Расскажи такую, как в прошлые разы, когда мы путешествовали! Про твои приключения с друзьями!  
— Но… — растерялся ведьмак. — Я не знаю, что еще можно рассказать.  
— У меня есть идея, — тихо предложила Йеннифэр. — Расскажи ей историю о том, как мы познакомились.  
\- Ты уверена? - Геральт дождался кивка чародейки и откашлялся. - Тогда, стало быть, я начинаю?  
\- Тебя не заставить говорить! Мы ждё-ом! - протянула Цири.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. - И ведьмак начал свой рассказ.- Это было не так давно, несколько лет назад. Было лето, теплое и очень-очень плодотворное, причем во всех смыслах. Мы с Лютиком были в Каэдвене, недалеко от Венгерберга, где тогда жила Йеннифэр. - он взглянул на неё, удостоверившись в точности своих слов. - Заказов было тьма-тьмущая, мы не успевали проспать и получаса, как прибегал гонец с новой просьбой за плату. Вернее сказать, уставал и мучался только я, Лютик же спал в седле и издалека смотрел как я выполняю заказы, слагая потом песни про двоих освободителей Венгерберга. - Геральт усмехнулся.  
За окном начался дождь. Сначала он медленно отстукивал румбу, оставляя следы на стеклах окон, как вдруг полыхнула молния и капли побежали в ритме пасодобля. ** Небо немного посветлело, светясь черной синевой на фоне молний.  
\- Одним вечером, я получил заказ на чудище обитавшее в болотах. Его описывали по-разному, ведь у страха глаза велики. Каждый свидетель решил своим долгом сказать мне, что оно было страшным и ужасным. - продолжал Геральт.  
\- Ну а как же иначе? Все чудища страшные! - сонно воскликнула Цири, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
Йеннифэр не отводя глаз смотрела на Геральта, вслушиваясь в каждое слово его бархантого голоса, словно упиваясь этой очень даже правдивой сказкой.  
\- Мы с Лютиком немедля поехали на место убиения местной травницы, чья смерть и послужила созданию заказа. Бард присел на дерево, вроде бы то была береза, или вяз... Я уже не помню таких деталей. Не успел он и один разок дернуть струны своей лютни,как из болота показалась кикимора. Вела она себя странно - не пыталась напасть, почти не атаковала. - Ведьмак прочистил горло. - Я тогда решил, будто она что-то охраняет, поэтому я медленно пошел по краю болота, всматриваясь в то место, которое она так тщательно оберегала. Чтобы не рисковать жизнью, кикимору все таки пришлось уничтожить, но главное, что я достал её сокровище. Это была медная лампа очень странной формы, выгнутая и с тонюсеньким носом. Лютик признал в ней лампу джина, и понеслось.  
\- Что понеслось? - перебила его Цири.  
\- Всё понеслось. - лаконично ответила за ведьмака Йеннифэр. - Продолжай, Геральт. - тихо попросила она.  
\- Его желание испортило все наши планы. Не умея толком формулировать то, чего он хочет, Лютик напросил себе долгую и болезненную смерть. Мы отправились в город, чтобы просить о помощи, но каждый со страхом отвечал, что поможет тут только Она. Мы пытались её найти, но никак не получалось. А потом мы случайно наткнулись на особняк на окраине Венгерберга, где и встретили Йен. - Ведьмак запнулся, взглянув на чародейку. Цири заворочалась.  
\- Давай, дальше я. - предложила чародейка.  
\- Да! Так будет еще интереснее! - попросила Цири.  
Геральт молча кивнул, положив ладонь девочке на плечо.  
\- Они вломились в мой дом, требуя помощи. Я и помогла, потребовав у Геральта взамен выполнение желания, так как денег при себе у него не было. Я хотела проверить его на слово, отправив мстить и хулиганить. И он выполнил свою часть, хотя я и за километр чувствовала его острое нежелание. Я была возмущена и зла, я не понимала, почему благородный ведьмак согласился на это. Другой частью своей души я понимала, что восхищена этим поступком, поэтому к выполнению своей части я приступила незамедлительно. Вылечивая барда, я заметила у него лампу и осознала свое могущество. Чего могла желать молодая чародейка? Правильный ответ - всего. - она замолчала, глядя в глаза ведьмаку.  
\- Прям совсем-совсем всего? - зевнув, спросила девочка.  
\- Да, утенок - ответила ей чародейка. - Я не понимала насколько это опасно и делала глубоко неправильные вещи. Я хотела подчинить себе джина силой, потребовать исполнить моё самое заветное желание, но это должно было меня убить. Я чувствовала, как ты, Геральт, очнулся в камере, прочла твои мысли, сама того не понимая. И когда ты прибежал, чтобы меня спасти, я злилась. Очень сильно злилась.  
\- А как Геральт мог тебя спасти? - спросила Цири. - И что ты собиралась пожелать?  
\- Геральт должен был загадать свое желание, у него оно было последним. Тогда джин бы снова заперся бы в лампе и не смог бы мне навредить. А желала я дочь. Но, к сожалению, это бы изменило мой организм и могло бы меня убить. - Йеннифэр горько вздохнула и подошла к кровати Цири. - Твой ведьмак меня спас, утенок, и я его полюбила. А теперь спи, моя девочка.  
Чародейка поцеловала девочку и направилась к двери.  
\- Но ведь твое желание сбылось! У тебя есть я, а я твоя дочь! И почему Геральт - мой ведьмак? Он и твой тоже! - воскликнула маленькая княжна.  
\- Тебе и правда пора спать, дочка. - тихо сказал мужчина, поглаживая её по голове. - Спокойной ночи.  
Нагнав Йеннифэр, Геральт взял ее под руку и вывел в ночь. Дождь уже перестал, и в воздухе витала бьющая в голову свежесть. Они молча сели на скамью. Чародейка прижалась к ведьмаку, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Геральт, а что же ты загадал тогда? - шепотом спросила она.  
\- Быть с тобой, Йен. - также тихо ответил ведьмак, приобняв чародейку свободной рукой.  
Он чувствовал, как она еле заметно подрагивает, как слезы капают ему на рубашку. Ведьмак не говорил ничего, он просто был рядом.  
Внезапно во двор вбежал запыхавшийся мужчина, сжимая в руках желтую бумажку и тоненький рог. Его огромные глаза светились чистым ужасом. Он трижды протрубил в рог и громко закричал.  
\- Не выходите на улицу! Заприте двери и окна! Бестия из Боклера напала во второй раз! - гонец закатил глаза и рухнул наземь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Содденский Холм (Холм Четырнадцати) — переименованная из Коршуньей горы возвышенность, откуда вели свою битву за Содден 22 чародея. Будучи местом смерти тринадцати из них (по официальной легенде четырнадцати, но Трисс Меригольд осталась жива), на этом месте с помощью магии был возведён крупный мемориал, посвящённый погибшим.  
> **  
> Румба - медленный латиноамериканский танец, зарожденный на Кубе.  
> Пасодобль - очень быстрый танец испанский цыган.


	5. 4.

— Вы не понимаете! — кричал рыцарь в железных доспехах, стукнув кулаком по дубовому стволу. — Эту тварь нельзя поймать! Мои отряды были разбросаны по всему городу, готовы к нападению, но эта бестия исчезает как туман!  
— Я ничего не хочу слышать, Дамьен! — кричала аристократка в пышном платье, резко разворачиваясь к капитану княжеской гвардии. — Эта бестия убивает моих рыцарей! Если она может убивать, значит вы можете её поймать! Ясно?  
— Но ваша милость! — попытался возразить он.  
— Я не желаю слышать о вашей недееспособности, Дамьен де ла Тур! Или вы соскучились по офицерскому чину?  
В одной из тёмных подвальных комнат дворца, где разворачивалась эта сцена, вдруг затихло. Выкрашенные в бордовый стены помещения блестели от огня свечей. Дубовый стол, стоящий в середине, был завален схематическими рисунками, картами и исписанными листками. По одну его сторону стоял Дамьен де ла Тур, капитан княжеской гвардии Туссента. Это был высокий широкоплечий мужчина, совсем лысый, но с чёрными, как смоль, усами и бородкой под губой. Дорогие доспехи светились начищенным блеском.  
С другой стороны стола стояла, скрестив на груди руки, Анна-Генриетта, Туссентская княгиня. Одетая в пышное, белое с золотым, платье, она смотрелась в этой комнате как прекрасная статуэтка нимфы.  
Ведьмак замер на входе в помещение. Постучав по косяку двери, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие, он натянуто улыбнулся княгине и рыцарю и поклонился.  
— Геральт! — звонкий голос Анарьетты как будто потеплел. — Тебя-то мы и ждали. Дамьен, позволь представить тебе Геральта из Ривии, ведьмака. Я наняла его, чтобы справиться с Бестией, так как моя гвардия пребывает в форме беспомощных и бесполезных детей.  
— Мы знакомы, — кивнул рыцарю Белый Волк.  
— Не могу сказать, что очень рад этому, — буркнул капитан.  
— Оставьте свои пререкания. Дамьен, будь добр оповестить ведьмака обо всём произошедшем и ввести в курс дела.  
Она круто развернулась и молча вышла, оставив рыцаря и ведьмака наедине. Хлопнула дверь подвала, затем где-то вдалеке, еще одна. Резко дёрнулось в сторону пламя ближней к ним свечи.  
— Говорю заранее: тебе здесь не рады, — холодно отчеканил мужчина в доспехах. — Ведьмак для этих мест чужд, так что не задерживайся.  
— Мне казалось, что всё наоборот, и я здесь нужен. А если я нужен, мне не могут быть не рады. Так что говори за себя, Дамьен, — ответил Геральт.  
— Я не потерплю фамильярности, ведьмак! — покраснел от ярости капитан, сжав кулаки.  
— Хорошо, буду звать тебя рыцарь-козёл, тебя устроит? — невозмутимо продолжил Белый Волк. — А вообще, введи меня поскорее в курс дела, и мы разойдёмся.  
— Паршивец, — выругался Дамьен, но взял себя в руки. — Ладно. Первой жертвой стал граф Владимир Креспи, странствующий рыцарь и владелец Бельгаарда*. Был подлым и гадким человеком, на самом деле, но для двора имел большое значение. Был найден мёртвым у позорного столба, — рыцарь придвинул к Геральту несколько листков, изображающих жертву до нападения и после. — Раскромсан адски, но крепко держался сидя, что нелогично. Вторая жертва, граф Рамон дю Лак, — он пододвинул ещё один рисунок. — Был похищен из собственного дома из закрытого изнутри кабинета и был найден в сточной канаве в самом мерзком районе Боклера, одетый в ночную рубашку с колпаком, держа подушку под головой и имея грелку вместо меча, — он откашлялся. — Ещё, по моим данным, он имел связи с преступным миром княжества, однако я не нашёл действительно веских доказательств.  
— То есть для княгини и двора они белые и пушистые кролики, в то время как в жизни были чёрными волками, — заключил Геральт. — Что могло их объединять?  
— Вот на этом мы и застряли. Между жертвами нет никакой связи кроме того, что они были рыцарями. А тогда под ударом окажется немалая часть мужской половины Туссента, — растерянно ответил Дамьен де ла Тур.  
— Ясно. Установили, что за бестия-то? — спросил ведьмак.  
— Судя по укусам на шее, мы решили, что это вампир, только вот очень странно он убивает, — задумался рыцарь. — Да и откуда вампиры в Туссенте?  
— На бруксу не похоже. — Геральт пододвинул к себе изображения жертв. — Они выпивают полностью, не оставляя ни капли, а здесь обе жертвы по уши в запекшейся крови. Значит, бестия действует не от голода, а по собственному желанию, а тогда это высший вампир.  
— Это сильно плохо? Как его убить? — Дамьен обошёл стол и облокотился об косяк двери.  
— Убить его практически невозможно. Эти твари регенерируются и чертовски сильные. Не недооценивай его, пожалуйста, — предупредил Белый Волк.  
— Да уж не буду. Я на всякий случай усилю патрулирование, так что, ведьмак, давай без пьянок, как в прошлый раз. Если поймают, я только позлорадствую, — рыцарь усмехнулся. — Ты здесь один?  
— Нет, не один, — лаконично ответил Геральт, увиливая от вопроса, с кем он прибыл. Этого Дамьену знать не нужно.  
— Бывай, ведьмак. И не попадайся мне на глаза, — с этими словами Дамьен де ла Тур вышел из комнаты.  
Геральт дождался, пока железные сапоги не отстучали до последней ступеньки, и достал из кармана маленький круглый предмет с множеством шестеренок и винтиков.*  
— Всё слышала? — спросил он.  
— Да, всё. Хорошо я над ним поколдовала, конечно, — из коробочки послышался голос черноволосой чародейки.  
— Ты просто умница, — тепло ответил Геральт. — Что-то важное для себя узнала?  
— Можно сказать и так. — Йеннифэр фыркнула. — Возвращайся скорее домой, я расскажу.  
— Люблю тебя, Йен, — сказал ведьмак.  
Более из коробочки не донеслось ни звука. Он не был уверен, что его последние слова были услышаны, но даже если нет, Геральт всегда мог их повторить. Ведьмак спрятал ксеновокс обратно во внутренний карман свежеприобретённой кожаной куртки и направился к выходу.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он размышлял о том, могли ли существовать и другие связи между жертвами боклерской бестии, а так же о том, у кого можно эту информацию выведать. Идея мгновенно вонзилась в мозг.  
Геральт зажмурился от яркого солнца. В Туссенте похолодало за эту ночь, но не критично. Всё также чувствовалось это волшебное лето, когда в большом мире бушевала зима. Близился Мидинваэрне, день и ночь магии.  
Заметив на шумной улице мальчишку в голубой фуражке с кожаной сумкой наперевес, он подозвал его и за один флорен* передал послание своему другу. Тот радостно улыбнулся звонкой монете и помчался выполнять поручение. Как только ребёнок скрылся за поворотом, ведьмак оседлал Плотву и неспешно направился к северным воротам города, в винодельню Корво Бьянко. Место, которое теперь он мог назвать своим домом.  
Когда на горизонте показались зеленые квадраты виноградников, ведьмак натянул на себя поводья, останавливая лошадь. По бокам от выложенной камнем серой дороги стелились зелёным ковром цветочные поля. С краю, у самой обочины, стремились к аквамариновому небу тоненькие подсолнухи, высаженные совсем недавно. За ними, среди пшеничных колосьев, прятались ромашки и васильки. Голубые колокольчики шатались на ветру.  
Геральт срезал около полудюжины желтых цветов, другой рукой собрал небольшой букет из ромашек. Наверное, любой, кто проезжал бы по дороге, упал бы с коня со смеху, видя ведьмака, на корточках собирающего цветы. Однако, дорога пустовала, и только пыль поднималась над ней бурым облаком.  
Мужчина выпрямился и, взяв коня под уздцы, неспешно направился к дому. Солнце было спрятано за толстым слоем сероватых туч. Воздух словно искрился от напряжения — вот-вот должна была грянуть гроза.  
— Геральт! — пепельноволосый вихрь ринулся ему навстречу, сшибая все на своем пути. Цири, перепрыгивая через розовые клумбы, резко налетела на ведьмака, обнимая руками и ногами. — Мы с мамочкой по тебе успели соскучиться! А ещё мы слушали твой разговор с тем рыцарем-козлом! А…  
— Утёнок, я очень рад тебя видеть и слышать, но ты можешь не кричать мне в ухо? — хрипло попросил ведьмак. — А я привёз тебе маленький подарок!  
— Правда-правда? А что это? — девочка отпустила мужчину, вставая напротив. — Ты привёз мне цветочки?! — взвизгнула она, видя ромашковый букет за его спиной.  
— Да. — Геральт тепло улыбнулся. — Я ехал мимо поля и заметил ромашки, а они на тебя так похожи, такие же беленькие и тоненькие. Решил сорвать для тебя, — он вытащил из букета один цветок и вставил его княжне за ушко.  
— Спаси-ибо! — Цири захлопала в ладошки и взяла букет. — А Йеннифэр тебя ждёт в вашей комнате! — хитро прищурившись, шепнула она. — Ты же привёз ей цветочки?  
— Разумеется. — Геральт усмехнулся. — Позволишь мне пройти?  
— Позволю! — Цири отошла немного в сторону, пропуская ведьмака вперёд и восхищённо заглядывая ему за спину. — Ой, какие красиивые! А я пойду твою Плотву отведу в стойло!  
Девчонка схватилась за поводья и пошла вслед за ведьмаком. Ей нужно было свернуть у самых окон той самой комнаты, где его ждала чародейка. И, пусть Цири не любила врать и подслушивать, любопытство взяло над ней верх.  
Геральт неловко перешагнул порог комнаты, пряча букет за спиной. Йеннифэр в обворожительном черном платье с глубоким вырезом сидела за письменным столом. Сбоку от нее лежал ксеновокс, несколько кип бумаг и две чернильницы. Казалось, она была всецело поглощена работой, но, как только вошёл ведьмак, тут же бросила ручку на стол и встала, поворачиваясь. Белый Волк залюбовался чародейкой, без зазрения совести скользя по ней взглядом.  
— Ты вернулся, — улыбнулась она, подходя ближе.  
— Меня не было всего полдня! — возразил ведьмак, усмехаясь.  
— А мне казалось, будто прошла целая вечность, — чародейка заглянула ему в глаза. — Ну, показывай уже, что ты там принёс, хватит прятать, — попросила она.  
Геральт сократил расстояние между ними до минимума и, доставая из-за спины цветы, накрыл губы чародейки своими, увлекая её в поцелуй. Йеннифэр обвила руками его шею и медленно отстранилась.  
— Это подсолнухи? — она нащупала букет руками, всё ещё глядя ему в глаза.  
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил ведьмак, вручая ей жёлтые цветы.  
— Нет, что ты! Это мои любимые! — она улыбнулась и, положив цветы на кровать, поманила ведьмака пальцем и осторожно коснулась его губ.  
— Если это не любовь, то что? — шепнула Цири за окном, после чего чмокнула Плотву в нос, чем вызвала всеобщий смех и довольное лошадиное фырканье. — Извините, я ужасненько виновата! — скороговоркой шепнула она и помчалась в конюшню.  
— Так что же важного ты подметила в моем разговоре с Дамьеном? — отсмеявшись, наконец спросил ведьмак, нависая над чародейкой и целуя ее в ушко.  
— Кроме вашей невероятной неприязни друг к другу? — она улыбнулась, поддаваясь ласкам. — Как минимум то, что обе жертвы имели двойную жизнь, причём покараны были явно за тёмную ее часть. А еще я поговорила с Фрингильей, и она навела меня на идею, что молодые рыцари после турниров, зачастую, собираются в дружины по семь или десять человек.  
— Я как раз над этим работаю, Йен. — Он самодовольно улыбнулся, прерываясь от беспорядочного покрывания поцелуями ее лица. — Вечером съезжу в Боклер, поговорю с Мильтоном, думаю, он подскажет.  
— Может, ты нас познакомишь? — тонко намекнула Йеннифэр, проводя пальцем по его щеке.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — ведьмак продолжил свое занятие, снова прильнув губами к её белоснежной коже.  
— А если я попрошу? — чародейка сложила брови домиком, и до того её выражение лица выглядело забавно, что Геральта пробрало на смех.  
— Ты ведь не угомонишься? — он ласково провёл пальцем по её пухлым губам.  
— Никогда, — она усмехнулась, глядя прямо в жёлтые ведьмачьи глаза.  
— Согласишься сопровождать меня в Боклер? — торжественно спросил он после недолгих раздумий.  
— То есть Цири была права, когда говорила, что, если я услышу от тебя фразу «Я подумаю над этим», это будет означать «да», но ты просто ждёшь эпичного момента? — Йеннифэр засмеялась. — Если бы ты видел сейчас свое лицо, я думаю, ты упал бы с Плотвы.  
— Что ещё эта болтливая ромашка успела тебе выдать? — он встал, подавая чародейке руку.  
— Мама, молчи! — зашептала девочка.  
— Она не ромашка, а утёнок! — возразила черноволосая, оглядываясь на окно и вкладывая свою ладонь в его, и неспешно поднимаясь. — На самом деле, рассказала она мне довольно много, но нашу женскую тайну мы тебе не выдадим.  
— Даже так? — ведьмак притянул её к себе за талию. — А если я попрошу?  
— Ты не сможешь повторить то, что я сделала, — она уверенно ткнула в его крепкую мужскую грудь.  
— Поспорим?  
— Поспорим!  
—Ставлю одну крону против Геральта! — раздался разгорячённый шёпот Цири со стороны окна.

* * * 

Верхний город Боклер пропах аристократией и знатью. Тут и там появлялись пышные дамы в аметистовых платьях, идущие под руку со своими кавалерами. Блестело золото на тонких женских ручках, светились дорогие брошки на атласных пиджаках, переливались в жёлтых огоньках свечей фамильные кольца. Здесь традиционно собирался высший свет, идущий безбожно терять деньги на аукционах и затуманивать разум старым вином. Вежливые улыбки, словно маски, натянутые на прекрасные белые лица, сменялись наигранным смехом.  
«Синяя русалка», небольшое заведение на самой окраине города знати, выделялась своей немноголюдностью. Сложно угадать причину — быть может, кухня не устраивала привередливых богачей или далекое расположение от центра отталкивало заленившихся аристократов. Во всём зале было занято не более пяти столиков. Подавальщицы в разукрашенных всевозможными вышивками сарафанах свободно лавировали меж посетителей.  
В середине зала была деревянная лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Узенький коридорчик с множеством глухих двойных дверей. Здесь было тихо, не слышался даже гомон посетителей снизу или резкий звон посуды из кухни. На этом этаже отдыхали самые высокие гости с самыми толстыми кошельками.  
Каждый кабинет внутри был идентичен соседнему. Стены холодного зеленоватого цвета оттеняли дорогую мебель из тёмного дерева. Посередине стоял высокий стол, по бокам от которого были мягкие кожаные диванчики. На одном из них сидел рыцарь, одетый сейчас совершенно не по-рыцарски. Простая льняная рубашка была криво заправлена в брюки, рукава закатаны по самые локти. Мужчина держал бокал обеими руками. Напротив сидел беловолосый ведьмак, постоянно задающий вопросы и приобнимающий одной рукой прекрасную чародейку. В помещении гулял сквозняк, проникающий через открытое настежь окно.  
— То есть после приезда ты помчался не на службу, а к девушке, с которой знаком пару месяцев? — недоверчиво спросил Геральт, откровенно сомневаясь в словах пьяного друга.  
— Пара месяцев уже кое-чего стоит! Если бы ты видел её, Волк! — воскликнул Милтон де Пейрак-Пейран. — Огромные синие глазища, ещё умная такая, аккуратная. Любит рассказывать про литературу, а послушать там есть чего. А за цветами ухаживает, словно бабочка! Золотце девица! — он откинулся на спинку дивана. — Я влюбился без памяти, только послушал, как она разговаривает.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Йеннифэр.  
— Предложение собираюсь делать, — серьезно заявил тот, с усилием доставая из маленького нагрудного кармана золотое кольцо с бриллиантом. — Только вот не знаю когда.  
— Для любви нет подходящего момента, — философски заметил ведьмак, переведя взгляд на чародейку. — Кстати, я давно хотел спросить, ты правда восемь лет назад победил на турнире? Или это птички напели, белочки рассказали?  
— А как не правда! Конечно, я! Мы тогда с Креспи, земля ему пухом, и с де ла Круа заняли призовые места, а потом командой на команду выиграли. — Он шумно выдохнул. — Нелегко было, но мы тогда так, зараза, сдружились!  
— И до сих пор дружите? — удивилась Йеннифэр. — В наши времена дружба длится недолго и заканчивается смертью одного, либо обоих.  
— Дружим, — согласился Пейрак-Пейран, — только вот Креспи убили. Мы его всей дружиной хоронили, до сих пор слёзы наворачиваются.  
— Я сожалею, — тихо сказал Геральт. — Содружинники, наверно, ближе, чем любовники?  
— Мы в походы столько раз ходили! Знаем подноготные друг друга, имена бабушек по линии старшего брата дяди наизусть помним, — рыцарь шмыгнул носом.  
— А Рамон дю Лак? Ты его не упоминал, а ведь, насколько мне известно, вы были с ним тоже в одной компании, — задала вопрос черноволосая, перемешав содержимое бокала и выпив.  
— Он с нами недавно, не больше года, так что не успели привыкнуть. Да и не любили его особо, он постоянно хвалился богатствами и байками про преступников. — Мильтон кашлянул. — Привязался к нам после истории с княжной, да так и не отвязался. Ну, а что поделать, мы всем в «Виверне» рады.  
— «Виверна» - это название дружины, — тихонько шепнула Йеннифэр Геральту, услышав его далеко не ясные мысли. — А что за история с княжной?  
— Мне не велено рассказывать, храним в тайне, — рыцарь постучал кулаком по груди. — Мы, рыцари, добродетелям следуем.  
— Уважаю, — серьезно сказал Белый Волк. — Но ведь ты хочешь отказаться от службы ради женитьбы?  
— Собираюсь, выбора нет, — тоскливо произнес Пейрак-Пейран. — Уж если с моей красавицей жить, то точно без постоянных отчитываний княгине и боевых выступлений.  
— Но ведь это не помешает тебе следовать добродетелям и в простой человеческой жизни, — возразила чародейка. — Ведь они важнее красивого титула и чина, верно? А Анарьетта, я думаю, поймёт тебя и смилуется, ей ли не знать о любви.  
— Тебе, Йеннифэр, видно тоже о ней много известно, — он улыбнулся. — Повезло тебе, Волк, я бы на твоем месте с предложением бы тоже не медлил.  
Чародейка улыбнулась, глядя на очень задумчивого ведьмака. Она не хотела читать его мысли в этот момент, но очевидно, что он такой фразы не ожидал и вообще мало задумывался о подобной идее.  
— Спасибо за совет, Мильтон. — Геральт усмехнулся, наконец, взяв себя в руки. — Быть может, выпьем?  
Неожиданно раздался стук дверь и, не дожидаясь приглашения, в кабинет вошёл высокий мужчина. Он выглядел старым, но ни капли не уставшим. Бледное лицо, изрезанное морщинами, было обрамлено седыми бакенбардами. Тёмные, почти чёрные глаза, ястребиным взглядом впились в сидящих. Тонкие губы расплылись в тёплой улыбке. От него остро пахло травами, подвешенными к поясу кожаных брюк. Мужчина аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Вы позволите мне к вам присоединиться? — спросил он.  
— Регис? — хрипло выдал Геральт. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бельгаард — одноименные виноградник и винодельня в Туссенте, которые славятся на весь мир. Бельгаард — один из самых крупных виноградников в княжестве.  
> * Здесь имеется в виду ксеновокс, магическое устройство, которое позволяет чародею транслировать свой голос и слышать ответы собеседника на манер телефона.  
> * Флорен — нильфгаардская валюта.


	6. 5.

— Каким образом ты выжил?  
Они сидели вдвоём, в полной тишине, иногда выпивая по стакану вина. Снаружи, за окном, бушевала гроза. Молнии, как вспышки, показывались на один короткий миг, покрывая синими трещинами небо, и тут же пропадали, рассеиваясь в густой тягучей мгле. Было жарко и по-летнему душно, не хотелось двигаться и говорить, но говорить нужно было.  
— Вы, ведьмаки, пусть в монстрах и разбираетесь, о высших вампирах знаете маловато, — иронично начал его собеседник. — Человеку и другому существу неподвластно убить такого, как я, только лишь победить. И тот Вильгефорц именно победил, избрав самый неприятый способ.  
— Но в природе все на равных, должны же вы быть хоть для кого-то уязвимы, — возразил ведьмак, сделав большой глоток Сангреаля.  
— Высшего вампира может убить только высший вампир, Геральт, и никак иначе. И, по иронии судьбы, именно мы можем друг друга восстанавливать. Мне помогли, иначе бы я ещё более трех тысяч лет провалялся бы горсткой пепла в земле, — он зажмурился, явно вспоминая свои ощущения.  
— Но, если с тобой все хорошо, почему ты не появился и не сказал мне? — Белый Волк вздохнул. — Я тебя похоронил, друг, а ты сидишь сейчас напротив совершенно живой.  
— До меня не сразу дошли слухи о пребывании в Туссенте ведьмака, — сказал Регис. — Долгое время я жил в некоей изоляции от мира и общества, так как нужно было восстановиться полностью. Мой друг мне очень сильно помог, пусть и сам был ранен. Я, как старший и более опытный, регенерируюсь быстрее, а ему ещё нужно время. А потом я был на базаре и слышал о беловолосом ведьмаке с кошачьими жёлтыми врагами, нанятого убить бестию, — он ненадолго замолк. — Тебя было несложно отыскать, особенно по запаху одной чародейки. Вы близки?  
— Ты о Йеннифэр? Да, близки. Даже очень, — согласился Геральт.  
— Я счастлив за тебя, — вампир улыбнулся. — Ты нас познакомишь?  
— Разумеется. О, и мы тогда всё-таки спасли Цири, и она тоже здесь. Думаю, она бы очень хотела тебя увидеть, Регис. Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
— Я тоже жажду с ней повидаться. И я хотел бы тебя кое о чем попросить, Геральт. Только выслушай.  
Ливень за окном барабанил по крыше всё сильнее, остервенело оттачивая мазурку. Порыв ветра заставил качнутся шторы, воздушным облаком залетевшие в помещение. Горячий воздух мгновенно поднялся к потолку, обжигая спины сидящих.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — нахмурив брови, спросил ведьмак.  
— Прошу, не делай поспешных выводов по поводу бестии.

* * *

Рыцарь стоял у княжеского трона, склонив одно колено. Мрамор на полу был холодным, таким же холодным, как и тон княгини, входящей в помещение. Он думал о подбадривающих словах своего друга ведьмака, вспоминал запах любимых каштановых волос с рыжинкой. Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран улыбнулся, вспомнив их первую встречу с Бьянкой. Анарьетта должна понять. Обязана. Она простит.  
— Рыцарь Пейрак-Пейран, чем обязана столь ранним визитом? — она грациозно, словно дикая кошка, прошла по ковру, аккуратно опускаясь в кресло.  
— Ваша милость, я прошу об одной очень важной для меня вещи, — он запнулся, но взял себя в руки. — Я прошу об отставке и уходе из княжеской гвардии и рыцарского странствия. Я странствовал долго и наконец нашёл место своего Предназначения.  
— Я надеюсь, само Предназначение твоё сможет оправдать твой поступок? — она нахмурилась. — Гвардию покидают двумя способами: смертью на поле боя или эшафотом.  
— Я нашёл свою любовь и желаю с ней обвенчаться в скором времени, но счастливая совместная жизнь невозможна при учете рыцарсих обязательств, — он, вопреки этикетам и законам, поднялся с колена и посмотрел Анне-Генриетте прямо в зелёные глаза. — Поймите меня, ведь я не состою в заговоре и не желаю быть государственным изменником. Я просто хочу жить со своей любовью.  
— И кто же твоя избранница? — голос княгини дрогнул. Она не обратила внимания на нарушение правил, вглядываясь в рыцаря.  
— Её зовут Бьянка, и она самая прекрасная девушка на всем свете. Мы встретились в Карависте*, откуда она родом.  
— Тогда… Я позволяю тебе, Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран, покинуть гвардию Туссента и освобождаю от рыцарских обетов. Только, сделай мне одолжение, прибудь в пятницу на праздник, мы сделаем тебя зайцем, чтобы отблагодарить за годы службы.  
— Спасибо, Ваша Милость. Я безумно счастлив, что вы меня поддержали. Я не прекращу следовать добродетелям и даже после смерти буду помнить ваши слова. Благодарю, — он поклонился и вышел из зала.  
В утреннем, еще совсем сонном Туссенте накрапывал лёгкий дождик. Привычное голубое небо пряталось за серым полотном туч и облаков. Ветер, едва различимый в шуме дождя, сбивал с пути мелкие капли. На улицах не были открыты базары и лавки — торговцы, как и хозяева ларьков, досматривали свой последний сон. Тишина, мягкая, но звенящая в ушах, обволакивала Боклер.  
— Смог? — ведьмак, ждавший его на выходе, напряженно вглядывался в рыцаря.  
— Смог! — Мильтон выдохнул и улыбнулся. — На самом деле, ты мог не приходить, я же просто ходил на аудиенцию, и ты бы сейчас радостно спал, а не стоял бы под дождем из-за меня, — скомканно объяснился он.  
— Ты мой друг, а для друзей нет времени и желания, для друзей есть только преданность, — процитировал Вессемира Геральт. — Тем более, не такой уж и сильный дождь. Куда пойдём теперь?  
— К сожалению, в разные стороны, — Пейрак-Пейран грустно улыбнулся. — Меня назначили зайцем на завтрашнем празднике, нужно подготовиться.  
— Зайцем? Это шутка такая или что?  
— Это светская забава. Рыцарей, за подвиги или службу, награждают орденом и зайцем. Меня переодевают и устраивают большой конкурс во дворцовых садах. По подсказкам и загадкам аристократы ищут зайца, при этом тот, кто его найдёт получает денежную сумму и вручает зайцу княжеский орден.  
— Для рыцарей это, наверно, большая честь? — фыркнул Геральт.  
— Наибольшая. Никто ещё не был зайцем дважды, кроме меня. Это будет рекорд и уважение ко мне на многие годы, — он улыбнулся шире. — Так что бывай, Волк. И спасибо.  
Они разошлись и, оседлав лошадей, помчались в разные стороны, но оба по одному направлению — к своей любви. Геральта ждала уже привычная дорога через северные ворота.  
Заведя Плотву в стойло, мужчина направился к усадьбе. Корво Бьянко давно была на ногах — ранний полив винограда и первый сбор этого года сыграли свою роль. Тут и там ходили люди в сарафанах и льняных рубахах, испачканных в ягодном соке. Угрюмое небо, все ещё серое от облачной пелены уже не проливало дождливые слёзы, лишь молча глядело вниз, на землю.  
Цири ещё спала, а вот Йеннифэр металась по комнате из стороны в сторону, сбрасывая в сумки пергаменты, свитки, исписанные мелким крючковатым почерком чародейки, и толстые томики с золоченым корешками. По-утреннему растёппанная и не причёсанная, без капли косметики на лице, она вызывала у ведьмака смешанное чувство благоговения и собственности. Он стоял на пороге комнаты и не издавая ни звука, затаив дыхание, любовался ее чёрными локонами, походкой, даже в спешке грациозной и аккуратной, её фигурой и глазами, в свете становившимися совершенно фиалковыми.  
— Куда-то собираешься? — хрипло спросил ведьмак, облокотившись на стену.  
Она резко обернулась. Смольные кудри взметнулись, а на лице чародейки появилась тёплая улыбка.  
— Доброе утро, Геральт. — Йеннифэр подошла и, обняв его обеими руками, уложила голову ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в замедленные мутацией удары сердца. — Фрингилья вызвала меня на границу, сказала, что заметила подозрительные колебания магического поля. Завтра Мидинваэрне, оно может разрушится, и в Туссент грянет лавина холода.  
— Тебе обязательно ехать? — он сжал её в обьятиях, зарываясь носом в волосы и вдыхая её запах.  
— Обязательно, — она вздохнула. — Это всего два дня, тебе не стоит волноваться.  
— Два дня без тебя это вечность, — тихо сказал ведьмак. — Тем более, после того, что ты говорила, я не хочу тебя отпускать, Йен, не хочу.  
— Я не хочу ехать, но ведь это моя работа, — она взглянула ему в глаза. — Отпусти, пожалуйста.  
Мужчина медленно расцепил руки, освобождая чародейку. Словно побитый щенок, он грустно смотрел на её окончательные сборы и глубоко вздохнул при появлении портала.  
— Я люблю тебя, — её слова словно осыпались на его губах. Йеннифэр поцеловала его нежно, как целуют при прощании. Он, закрыв глаза, в последний раз обнял её и опустил руки.  
Когда Геральт открыл глаза, в комнате уже никого не было.  
Пришедшее с полуднем солнце засеребрило края облаков. В воздухе потеплело. Миллионы росинок на травах и деревьях засветились, переливаясь в жёлтых лучах. Изумрудный, пропахший вином Туссент ожил, ожил мгновенно и бесповоротно. Зашумел толпой Боклер, зарокотали от тяжёлых телег дороги, протяжно распевались птицы, пробуя постичь новые октавы, слышалось фырканье лошадей и напряжённое переступание с копыта на копыто. Всё двигалось, всё менялось, всё шло вперёд.  
— Геральт? — раздался тихий голосок с лестницы. — Она уехала?  
Ведьмак вышел из комнаты, со скрипом закрывая дверь за спиной.  
— Да, Цири, она уехала.  
Девочка заторопилась вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.  
— Но ты же знаешь, она же скоро вернется! Она… А-а! — одна из ступеней лестницы прогнулась под девчачьей ногой и, сломавшись пополам, рухнула вниз. Цири в свободном падении полетела в том же направлении, барахтаясь в воздухе, словно птенец, который все не может взлететь. Она зажмурилась и изо всех сил вжалась в комочек.  
Геральт отреагировал мгновенно, стрелой встревая между ребенком и дощатым полом. Он мягко поймал княжну, успокаивающе её обнимая.  
— Она всегда возвращается, — испуганно закончила девочка, прижавшись к ведьмаку. — Ты меня поймал!  
— Больше так не делай, — хмуро ответил Белый Волк, помогая ей установить равновесие.  
— Как не делать? — спросила Цири, вставая на пол.  
— Не летай, — он вдруг улыбнулся девочке. — Иначе доведешь меня до инфаркта, а такого у ведьмаков ещё не наблюдалось.  
— А что такое инфаркт? — спросила девочка.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, засмеявшись.  
Цири вдруг обернулась в сторону кухни, почувствовав запах свежих оладий. Переведя взгляд на Геральта и обратно, она хитро прищурилась и нарочито громко воскликнула.  
— Па-ап! А я не за-автракала!  
— Намёк ясен, — он усмехнулся ей и пошёл на кухню, чтобы попросить подать завтрак.  
Вдвоём они никогда не ели в тишине. Зачастую ведьмак рассказывал пепельноволосой княжне истории про монстров или своих друзей, каждый раз вспоминая смешные диалоги или философские их окончания. Цири же, напрочь забывая про еду, либо заливисто хохотала, либо сидела молча, глубоко задумываясь. Так было и сейчас. Пока стыли нетронутые и забытые всеми оладьи, за столом велась оживлённая беседа о вивернах, драконах или сколопендроморфах. Может быть, ведьмак вспоминал храбрую Мильву или открытую и веселую Ангулему, припоминал Кагыра или события многолетней давности. Но главное, именно в такие моменты Белый Волк по-настоящему улыбался.  
Весь этот день он решил посвятить именно маленькой девочке, его дочери, той, которая при любых обстоятельствах вселяла в него жизнь и заставляла поступать вопреки взрослой строгости и неповоротливости. Он, без страха избаловать девочку, выполнял каждый её каприз, улыбаясь её любопытству и непосредственности. Ведьмак смеялся, видя, как смеется Цири. Он любил её по-отцовски нежно и слепо.  
Вечером, когда они сидели бок о бок, греясь горячим чаем, Геральт рассказывал ей всё самое сокровенное, ничего не утаивая и не скрывая, а княжна внимала молча, не задавая вопросов. Она слушала его и осознавала, как сильно дорожит этими моментами.

* * *

Тёмная, жаркая ночь вновь сменилась влажным утром, мелкими каплями оседающим на всём вокруг. Ветер стих, как стихал вечером шум голосов и копыт. Солнце, неожиданно выглянувшее, пятнами покрывало поверхность земли. Тонкие лучи, проходившие сквозь зелёные деревья, казались лестницами, ведущими в небо. Их можно было поймать в ладонь и, глядя высоко вверх, улыбнуться солнцу.  
С самого утра в воздухе серебрилась магия. Каждый вздох наполнял организм живительной силой, воодушевлял, вселял безграничную уверенность во всем. Это были день и ночь Midinvaerne, наполненные волшебством и тайной.  
Боклерский дворец, обычно белый, словно единорог среди разноцветного поля домиков и усадьб, сейчас был в тени и казался мрачным готическим пятном. В башнях, протыкающих мягкую вату облаков, гулял северный ветер, а в подвалах, зарытых глубоко в земле, было трудно дышать от скопившейся влаги. Большой двор, заванчивающийся огромным балконом, свисающим над пропастью города, существовал как отдельный мир, мир-утопия или мир-идиллия. В кустах репетировали свои серенады соловьи и зорянки, по елям сновали белки с рыжими пушистыми шубками и очаровательными хвостами. Отовсюду играла музыка лютни или арфы, пели девичьи голоса, танцевали придворные дамы, разувешанные золотом. На балконе, взявшись за перила, стояла высокая женщина с рыжеватыми волосами в дорогом платье, напряжённо вглядываясь в глубь дворцовых садов.  
— Ваша милость, у нас есть основания полагать, что сегодняшняя охота за зайцем может быть по-настоящему опасна для этого зайца, — говорил Дамьен де ла Тур, капитан княжеской гвардии.  
— Никто и никогда не убивает в день Midinvaerne, Дамьен! — дребезжащий от нетерпения голос правительницы сорвался.  
— Только не высшие вампиры, для них это слово значит не больше, чем слово «кролик», — встрял ведьмак. — За Мильтоном может начаться настоящая охота, которая закончится его смертью, ведь капитан обеспечил безопасность всех, кроме него.  
— Это всё ложь! Никто не убивает в этот день! Я не стану огорчать свою знать и лишать её праздника только потому, что вам взбрело в голову, что зайца убьют, — отрезала Анарьетта.  
— То есть вам важнее веселье толстых и умеющих только и делать, что кидать вам под ноги золото и целовать ваши туфли, идиотов, чем жизнь преданного и храброго рыцаря? — провокационно заявил Геральт.  
— Закрой свой рот, ведьмак, иначе закончишь на виселице! — крикнула она. — Мне важна любая жизнь, но прежде всего — уважение в глазах народа. Я не отменю праздник.  
— Но, Ваша милость! — Дамьен расстерянно взглянул на неё.  
— Я сказала нет! Убирайтесь с глаз моих долой!  
Он встретился взглядом с Белым Волком и, кивнув ему, начал спускаться вниз по лестнице, ведущей в дворцовые сады. Геральт осуждающе взглянул на Анну-Генриетту и пошёл за ним следом. Они молча преодолели несколько лестничных пролетов, но более Геральт не сдержался.  
— Я говорил, что она не поймет! Мы только зря теряем время. Ты расставь побольше стражи в районе садов, я пойду искать Мильтона.  
— Ладно. — Дамьен де ла Тур сдержанно выругался и помчался в другую сторону. Начинало вечереть, и уже поджимали сроки.  
Геральт чувствовал опасность, чувствовал что-то неизбежное, дышащее ему в спину. Он тряхнул головой, стараясь отогнать мрачные мысли. Рыцарь должен готовиться к охоте заранее, соответственно, он просто обязан находиться сейчас во дворце. Ведьмак молился всем богам, чтобы успеть.  
— Эй! Волк! — окликнули его со стороны.  
Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран собственной персоной стоял за его спиной, одетый в странный белый костюм.  
— Ты должен отказаться от охоты! Это опасно! — без предисловий начал ведьмак.  
— Но… Волк, я не могу, я пригласил Бьянку и собираюсь сделать ей предложение, когда она меня найдет.  
— Мильтон, послушай! Тебя могут убить! — внимал его голосу разума Геральт, отчаянно схватив его за плечи. — Погоди, ты уже знаешь, где будешь прятаться? И Бьянка знает?  
— Нет, но мы договорились, что как только Анарьетта выдаст мне ленту с координатами, то она подскажет моей Бьянке, где меня искать, — рыцарь улыбнулся. — Это очень мило с её стороны, и ради твоих замашек, друг, я не стану терять такой шанс.  
— Но, — начал Белый Волк.  
— Никаких но. Не лишай меня моего счастья, Геральт. А мне пора идти за лентой.  
Он развернулся и неизвестным образом укрылся от ведьмачьих глаз. Буквально исчез из его рук, растаял, словно льдинка в пустыне Корат. Геральт растерянно огляделся. НЕхорошее предчувствие сжало его замедленное сердце холодными пальцами. Вдруг где-то над его головой протрубил рог. Охота началась.  
Охваченные азартом, беспринципные и ленивые аристократы неспеша отправились в поисках подсказок, заливаясь смехом на картонных, одинаково вежливых лицах. Все они были до отвращения похожи как фарфоровой внешностью, так и темной грязной душой. Для них это было весёлое времяпровождение, обещающее получение денег и княжеской милости, но не более.  
Мимо него промчался вихрь каштановых волос, в свете заходящего солнца казавшихся рыжеватыми. Эта девушка была ни на кого не похожа, она отличалась простой и естественной красотой. Её платье благородного изумрудного цвета не подходило под наскучившие ведьмаку шаблоны. Она шла твёрдо и уверенно, и только взглянув на неё, Геральт понял, кто это такая.  
— Бьянка!  
Она обернулась на крик, недоумённо оглядев его с ног до головы, и выгнула бровь.  
— Ответь мне, где Мильтон! — зарычал мужчина, схватив ее чуть повыше локтя и разворачивая на себя. — Где он?!  
Что-то звериное и устрашающее было в его взгляде и голосе, и тогда обычно непокорная и своевольная девушка опустила глаза и тихо ответила.  
— М-мне сказали идти по второй дороге к западу, а потом свернуть влево, и там я его найду в хижине у озера.  
— Спасибо, — бросил он и побежал.  
Нет, он бежал не как обычный человек. Он мчался словно гепард, заметивший антилопу. Он не видел преград на пути, словно перелетая через поваленные деревья и скамейки. Он бежал нечеловечески быстро.  
Тем временем на улице уже совсем стемнело и тоненький месяц показался меж облаков. Запылали фонари, подвешенные к толстым веткам деревьев. Все окутал полумрак, отвлекающий и манящий. Он пел о спокойствии, о любви и власти. Но ведьмак не поддался. Он бежал.  
— Геральт! — раздался голос у него за спиной.  
— Цири? Я же просил тебя сидеть дома и не высовываться! — зло крикнул мужчина.  
— Знаю! — она отчаянно заламывала руки. — Я ужасненько виновата, но его не будет там, куда ты бежишь! Он в другой стороне, у озера, которое справа! Я видела! Беги!  
— Пообещай мне, что останешься здесь, — попросил он.  
И ведьмак ей поверил. Дождавшись ее кивка, он развернулся и побежал в другую сторону, ни на миг не задумываясь о подставе Бьянки или княгини. Так же, как и за минуту до этого, он бежал. Бежал отчаянно, словно в последний раз.  
Он вышиб дверь хижины, но в ней было пусто. Геральт засомневался и судорожно стал осматривать помещение, но все говорило о том, что Мильтон здесь и правда был. На маленьком столике в углу комнаты лежало золотое колечко с бриллиантом, то самое, которое рыцарь показывал ему несколько дней назад. А под кольцом лежал исписанный листок, помятый и немного грязный. Легко можно было узнать его почерк: угловатый и с острым наклоном. Геральт вчитался в записки.  
«Любимая Бьянка,  
Я знаю, что мы недолго вместе, но мои чувства сильны к тебе, как пылающий огонь. Прошу, проведи свою жизнь со мной. Выходи за ме…»  
— Он репетировал речь, — голос ведьмака предательски сорвался. — Только не закончил и отвлёкся на что-то. Видимо, вышел. Но, куда?  
От дальнейших размышлений вслух ведьмака отвлёк нечеловеческий, громкий и отчаянный крик за окном. Он словно проходил через него насквозь, отдаваясь острой вибрацией в костях и заставляя волосы встать дыбом. Это был крик чистой боли и ярости, крик смерти.  
Геральт, не помня как, выбрался через окно и побежал туда, откуда слышал крик. Все было словно в тумане. Черный, клубящийся дым, окутал огромные пространства, заставляя теряться и бояться, но только не ведьмаку. Он бежал в одном чётком направлении.  
На голубой в свете ночи поляне был огромный монстр. Бледная, как мел кожа, контрастировала с чёрным плащом и волосами, красными глазами и кровью на длинных когтях. Существо словно висело в воздухе над телом рыцаря. Застекленевшие глаза и лицо, застывшее в гримасе ужаса, говорили сами за себя. Шея и тело рыцаря были в тёмной крови, которая каплями просачивалась через костюм и медленно стекала на траву.  
Казалось, будто бы над ним висит сама смерть.  
Геральт вынул из-за спины меч и набросился на монстра, нещадно рубя его серебром. Не жалея сил, ведьмак выбрасывал руку вперед полностью, но монстр был быстрее. Он двигался так быстро, что перед глазами Белого Волка размывалось чёрно-белое пятно. Геральт отскочил назад и приготовился к новой серии атак. Он закружился в пируэте, стараясь отвлечь внимание врага, но враг был умнее его. Он заводил ведьмака в ловушку, из которой уже протягивала свои лапы грязная смерть. Несколько раз когти задевали ведьмачью плоть, но вместо боли он чувствовал только всё более сильную ярость. Но Геральт проигрывал, и сам это понимал. Он проигрывал глупо, но достойно, отходя назад и уже не нападая. Оба меча служили ему щитом от царапающих его когтей, но сталь и серебро недолговечны. Ведьмак упал на спину, словно щенок, пойманный в ловушку. И когда монстр занёс лапу для последнего удара, сверху раздался голос.  
— Детлафф! Я же сказал тебе восстанавливаться! Отпусти ведьмака! — приказал ему седой вампир, бесшумно появившийся на поле.  
— Не указывай мне, Регис, — прорычал монстр, именуемый Детлаффом. — Ты мне не папаша!  
— Но я тебя старше и опытнее, так что отпусти его и отправляйся в убежище. Немедленно! — зло приказал Эмиэль Регис, не сводя с него взгляда таких же красных глаз.  
Черный туман стал медленно рассеиваться, и над Геральтом стоял высокий черноволосый мужчина, красивый и совершенно обычный. Вот только глаза его сияли чистой рубиновой яростью.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился монстр. В мгновение ока он метнулся в сторону и, схватив что-то, взлетел в черное, как смоль, небо. Сверху раздался крик, от которого ведьмака, только вставшего на ноги, снова покачнуло.  
— Цири! — крикнул он и, хватая рукой воздух, провалился во тьму. 


	7. 6.

Цири боялась летать. Отсутствие земли под ногами, нещадно бьющий в лицо ветер, казалось бы, столь желанная свобода — всё это вызывало в ней панический ужас. Она не могла кричать, захлёбываясь мгновенно засыхающими на лице слезами, и не пыталась вырваться. Княжна мелко дрожала, сильно зажмурившись и обхватив себя обеими руками.  
Здесь, на огромной высоте, было холодно и мокро. Цири силилась понять, дождь ли, или это её собственные слезы создают холодную влагу на лице. Монстр, в цепких лапах которого она была зажата, стал медленно снижаться и аккуратно встал на ноги. Цири молниеносным рывком тут же вырвалась из его рук и упала на землю, словно стараясь обнять её, столь желанную, целиком и полностью. Она закрыла глаза и постаралась выровнять дыхание, как учили её в ведьмачьей школе. Затем, опираясь на руки, девочка оттолкнулась от поверхности земли и бесшумно поднялась.  
— Так сильно боишься летать? — усмехаясь, спросил её похититель.  
Монстр, неполные две минуты назад нёсший её по небу, сейчас имел человеческую форму. Он был высок и спортивно сложен. Бледное лицо с орлиным носом и тёмными, почти чёрными глазами делали его невероятно красивым. Длинные волосы, растрёпанные, словно воронье гнездо, имели такой же насыщенный чёрный цвет. На концах ладоней уже не было когтей, но что в нем не поменялось — так это хищная клыкастая улыбка.  
Цири не ответила на вопрос, отворачиваясь в сторону. Она зорко оглядела местность, в которой оказалась, стараясь, как минимум, понять сторону света. Очевидно, то всё ещё был Туссент, ведь здесь по-прежнему тепло. Девочка постаралась вспомнить карту. Они летели в одном направлении от дворцовых садов, влево, соответственно здесь западный край княжества. Цири на мгновение замерла, прислушиваясь ко всему, что её окружало. Сбоку от неё журчала река Санстретур, единственная в государстве. Соответственно, она на другом от дома берегу.  
— Идём за мной, — видимо, вампиру надоело наблюдать за её освоением на новой территории. Он, не дожидаясь девочки, развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону горящих огней.  
Цири была умна не по годам и поэтому твёрдо осознавала, что нельзя бежать сейчас. Попытка побега стопроцентно закончится её смертью или наказанием, ведь перед ней шел всемогущий вампир, не человек, как бы обманчива не была внешность. Она горько вздохнула и поплелась за ним, мысленно радуясь хоть какому-то ощущению свободы: на ней не было веревки, цепи и ошейника. И похититель её казался не таким уж злым и жестоким.  
Решив для себя быть послушной и внимательной пленницей, она ускорилась и пошла совсем рядом с монстром, вызвав у него очередную усмешку.  
— Зачем я вам понадобилась? — тихо спросила она и зажмурилась. Обычно после любых слов, сказанных ею, девочку избивали. Но этот вампир поступил вопреки её ожиданиям.  
— Только для того, чтобы пощекотать нервишки твоему отцу, — честно ответил вампир, не сбавляя хода. Он не поднял на неё руки, о нет, и это вселило в ребёнка робкую уверенность в своей безопасности.  
— И вам всё равно кто я и откуда? — недоверчиво спросила она, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины и пытаясь считать хоть одну эмоцию.  
— Абсолютно.  
— Даже если я цинтрийская княжна? — ещё один вопрос.  
Вампир, наконец, развернулся в её сторону и оглядел её с ног до головы.  
— Да хоть туссенсткая и цидарийская вместе взятые, мне совершенно всё равно. Говорю же, я похитил тебя только чтобы предостеречь твоего отца.  
— А от чего предостеречь? — спросила Цири, окончательно осмелев.  
— От глупостей, — вампир снова усмехнулся.  
— Но папа умный, он не делает глупостей, — возразила юная княжна, пытаясь понять, что за глупости имеет в виду её похититель.  
— Вот и проверим, — сказал монстр, давно уже не страшный.  
Они вошли в небольшую деревню. Это был рыбацкий посёлок, расположенный на правом берегу Сансретура. Такие же невысокие домики и усадьбы, раскрашенные во всевозможные цвета, клумбы и мощёные улицы, как и в Боклере, окончательно успокоили девочку. Множество лодок и маленьких парусников, набитых коренастыми рыбаками, качались на воде. Повсюду бегали дети, и, пусть был уже поздний вечер, городок жил.  
— А что это за место? — Цири заворожённо оглядывалась по сторонам.  
Нет, это место совсем не похоже на Боклер. Здесь нет этой вычурности и чопорности, нет правил и запретов, отсутствует потребность в платьях и твёрдом знании этикета. Здесь жили люди простые, с насыщенными приключениями жизнями, без масок и рамок.  
— Деревушка Франколар, на противоположном берегу Сансретура, как ты уже, наверное, догадалась, — мужчина явно заметил её освоение на новой территории. — Извини, княжна, я не представился. — Он, словно играя, галантно поклонился. — Детлафф ван дэр Эретайн, вампир из другого мира.  
— Цири, дочь ведьмака и чародейки, — большего она не хотела говорить.  
— Ты лаконична.  
— А вы странный. — Цири вернула вампиру его усмешку. — Вдруг я и вас доведу до инфаркта?  
Детлафф, гордо шедший вперед, вдруг споткнулся и удивлённо обернулся к девочке.  
— Ты доводила людей до инфаркта? — спросил мужчина недоверчиво.  
— Ещё нет… — Цири потупила взгляд.  
— А ты знаешь, что такое инфаркт? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
— Ещё нет, — княжна повторилась, опуская глаза к земле под ногами и пиная лежащий на дороге камушек.  
Они вошли в небольшой домик на окраине деревни. Он был окрашен в солнечный жёлтый цвет, искрящийся словно лучик. Дом состоял из двух этажей, но был довольно узким и тёмным — окна выходили только в сторону реки, а всего их было четыре. Внутри всё было обшито деревом и пахло можжевельником. Под крышей виднелись золотые подтёки смолы. Сбоку от входа была маленькая низенькая кухня и стол, накрытый на одного, над которым трудилась какая-то старушка. С другой стороны стоял внушительных размеров книжный шкаф, сверху донизу набитый всевозможными книгами и рукописями. Плетёный диванчик, стоящий рядом, казался ненастоящим, словно миниатюрой. Далее была лестница наверх, под которой тоже была маленькая комната — видимо, ванная. За лестницей, наверху, была глухая чёрная дверь.  
— Вы здесь живёте? — спросила Цири, изумлённо оглядываясь.  
— Не живу, скорее, прячусь и восстанавливаюсь. Это что-то вроде убежища, только в открытом и доступном пространстве, — он сцепил руки за спиной. — Итак, пока ты здесь, я бы хотел установить некоторые правила.  
— Я слушаю! — девочка уселась на диванчик и стала болтать ногами в воздухе.  
— Во-первых, на верхний этаж даже не смей оглядываться, не то, что заходить. Покидать деревню также запрещаю, ибо, если узнаю о побеге, твой ведьмак останется без ушей. Из дома ты выходить можешь, равно как и пользоваться всем, что есть на первом этаже. С кухаркой разговаривай обо всем, кроме моей вампирской сущности.  
— Ясно и понятно. — Цири не смела возражать. В конце концов, её условия похищения были очень даже выгодными. — А за нарушение правил какое наказание?  
— Наказание? — переспросил вампир, недоумевая, но потом вспомнил что сидящая перед ним и совершенно беззастенчивая девочка — пленница. — За каждую провинность буду лишать кухарку одного пальца. Я могу голодать месяцами, да и не жалко её будет.  
Юная княжна вжалась в спинку дивана, на мгновение чётко осознав, что перед ней по-прежнему монстр. Изумрудные глаза, казалось, стали ещё больше, а скрытое внутри её сердца детское желание напакостить исчезло совсем. Зато шевельнулось что-то другое, ранее ей неподвластное и неизведанное, что-то сложное и могущественное. Девочка удивилась своим собственным чувствам, прослушав то, о чём заговорил вампир.  
— … Не будет этим днем, так что вместо грандиозных планов побега лучше займись самообразованием и прочитай, что такое инфаркт.  
— Что? — переспросила Цири, глядя в сторону.  
— Днём у меня дела, — вкрадчиво повторил он. — Если сбежишь — придушу ведьмака вместе с тобой. Завтра вечером расскажешь мне про инфаркт. Всё ясно?  
— Ясно, — девочка кивнула. — А куда вы полетите?  
— В конце концов, ты ведь знаешь моё имя, твоё обращение на «вы» меня старит! — возмутился похититель. — Называй меня Детлаффом, а то я скоро с ума сойду.  
— А сколько вам лет? — проигнорировав его просьбу, спросила пепельноволосая.  
— Триста пятьдесят три года, — прорычал вампир и, обращаясь уже не к Цири, крикнул: — Эй, кухарка! Подай завтрак на двоих!  
— А. — Цири не успела задать свой вопрос, как Детлафф ван дер Эретайн взметнулся вверх по лестнице и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Сбоку послышался шум воды и звон посуды. Что-то зашипело, тут же засвистел чайник. Кухарка работала на удивление быстро, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Молниеносно расставляя тарелки на столе, она успевала словно перелетать с места на место. В её руках оказывалась то кастрюля, то поварёшка, то очередная миска, в которой она что-то перемешивала. Уже через пятнадцать минут во всем доме витал густой аромат мясной похлебки и поджаренного хлеба.  
— Деточка, — старушка, совсем худая, вдруг обратила свое внимание на княжну, — ты хозяина не зли, он действительно сделает то, чем так грозится. У него в жизни проблем-то явно больше, чем у кого другого, от тогось он и бледный аки поганка.  
— Я не специально, я просто не понимаю, чем его вопросы так злят. Я ведь не виновата в том, что любопытная!  
— Ты-то не виновата, а вот он виноватым стать может, причем стоя на твоих косточках, — старушка вдруг зажмурилась и зашептала мольбы богине. — Видит великая Мелитэле, он в ночи нападений бестии куда-то исчезал, что-то не ладно с ним.  
Цири усмехнулась. Запугал этот вампир кухарку, ничего не скажешь. Руки тряслись, голова постоянно оглядывалась на лестницу, старушка вздрагивала на каждом шагу  
— Тут уши повсюду, не смей и слова вякнуть, девочка, как он закопает в землю твое бескровное тело, упырь окаянный. Сбежать бы отсюда, эх, сбежать бы, — она закачала головой, но как только над потолком что-то скрипнуло, молниеносно оказалась в другом конце комнаты, помешивая поварёшкой суп.  
Скрип снова повторился, и дверь, ведущая в комнату второго этажа, тихонько отворилась. Цири сделала себе пометку насчёт звуков приближения хозяина дома и, сев обратно на диван, широко улыбнулась мужчине, спускающемуся по лестнице.  
— Хорошее настроение? — хмуро спросил Детлафф, усаживаясь за стол и жестом приглашая Цири сесть напротив.  
— А у тебя, очевидно, не очень, — княжна решила всё-таки не раздражать вампира по пустякам и села на стул. — Детлафф, а ты ешь обычную еду? — девочка осторожно глянула на кухарку, но та снова загремела посудой.  
— Естественно. Без крови вполне можно существовать, если нормально питаться обыкновенной человеческой едой, — он в доказательство своих слов невозмутимо отломил кусочек гренки и принялся обедать.  
— Но ведь ты пил кровь у жертв, — растерянно сказала пепельноволосая, удостоверившись, что старушка покинула комнату.  
— На то была причина, — отрезал вампир.  
— А почему ты вообще нападаешь на этих рыцарей? — она содрогнулась, вспоминая Мильтона де Пейрак-Пейрана. Глаза девочки наполнились слезами, и она опустила голову.  
— Я уверен, что суп достаточно солёный, не нужно поливать его слезами, — прокомментировал её действие Детлафф. — И сделай доброе дело, завтракай молча.  
Цири послушно замолкла и взяла себя в руки. В конце концов, пореветь она успеет всегда. Ей вспомнились слова Йеннифэр о том, что чародейки никогда не плачут. Девочка неожиданно поняла, как сильно скучает по матери. Ведь она уже должна была вернуться… Княжна уставилась в потолок, заставляя непрошенные слезы прятаться обратно. Она взглянула на вампира совсем другими глазами, глазами ненависти и злости за похищение, за страх. Вдруг по спине прошелся морозец, заставивший тоскливо сжаться девчачье сердце.  
— Что случилось? — он обеспокоенно просканировал девчонку взглядом.  
— А что стало с Геральтом? — вдруг спросила она, понимая, что все угрозы были брошены похитителем на ходу, словно он придумал их только что. Тень сомнения закралась в её хрупкую душу.  
Детлафф ван дер Эретайн оторвался от похлёбки и резко вскинул голову, встречаясь с зелёными глазами Цири.  
— Я не знаю.

Когда солнце окончательно установилось над горизонтом, освещая собой юг, вампир обратился туманом и исчез, не оставив ни следа. Кухарка ойкнула и выронила сковороду на кухне, услышав шум. Цири томно оглядела книжный шкаф, задерживаясь взглядом на цветных корешках. Настроение пропало, а все мысли вертелись вокруг ведьмака и чародейки, так что она закрыла глаза и упала на диван, сворачиваясь калачиком. Она уснула почти сразу же, но сны были неспокойны. Она хмурилась и что-то бормотала во сне.  
Однако, Цири спала крепко и не слышала возвращения Детлаффа. Он появился во дворе и заглянул в окно, удостоверившись в том, что княжна на месте. Затем тихонько отворил дверь. Он не решился будить спящую девочку, поэтому аккуратно укрыл её своим плащом и стал медленно подниматься наверх. Он уже закрыл дверь, поэтому не мог услышать сонное бормотание ребенка.  
— Спасибо, мама…

* * *

Геральт резко открыл глаза. Яркий свет больно резанул по сознанию, заставив ведьмака снова зажмуриться, но мутации позволили ему тут же привыкнуть. Мужчина медленно сел и огляделся по сторонам, стараясь понять, где он. Это было просторное помещение, казалось, состоящее только из камня. Здесь не было окон, а под потолком висели всевозможные баночки, дающие комнате свет. Холодные сероватые стены, шершавые на ощупь, пахли забытым где-то в лесу кирпичом. Ведьмак сидел на белой кушетке, явно созданной из подручных средств, одетый в рубаху и кожаные штаны. Во рту был привкус незнакомых ему лекарств и эликсиров, его слегка тошнило. В помещении был стойкий аромат трав, узнаваемый ведьмаком даже сквозь плёнку сна, ещё оставшуюся в сознании.  
— О, ты проснулся! Прекрасно, прекрасно. Наверное, хочешь пить? — перед глазами замаячило тёмное пятно, впоследствии принявшее очертания седовласого вампира, протягивающего ему стакан воды.  
— Регис? — голос ведьмака звучал непривычно хрипло, и он принял стакан, тут же выпивая его содержимое. — Где я?  
— На кладбище Мер-Лашез, недалеко от Боклера. Здесь моё убежище, в одном из подземных эльфийских храмов, — вампир забрал стакан и со стуком поставил его на стол позади себя. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Как после настойки из внутренностей клекотуна, — мрачно ответил Геральт. Воспоминания стали медленно к нему возвращаться, рисуя в сознании несвязные картинки.  
— Очевидно, это улучшение, — Регис, однако, нахмурился, — раз уж ты начал шутить по-ведьмачьи. Нет, ну чувство юмора у ведьмаков отсутствует стопроцентно. Или это только у тебя так?  
— Заткнись. Что произошло? Почему я здесь? — мужчина попытался встать, но в глазах начало темнеть и он сел обратно.  
— А ты не помнишь?  
— Я помню дворцовые сады, спешку, дурацкую музыку и, — он замер, — Мильтона…  
Глаза ведьмака медленно расширились, и рука молниеносно потянулась за спину, чтобы ухватиться за рукоять меча, но ни серебряного, ни стального там не было. Он обернулся в поисках оружия, как можно дальше отодвигаясь от вампира и лихорадочно перебирая знаки в мыслях.  
— Ты с ним за одно!  
— Нет. Я не помогаю Детлаффу в его делах, — осадил его Регис.  
— Но ведь вы друзья! Почему ты мне не сказал? — напряжённо спросил Геральт.  
— Он спас мне жизнь после сражения на Стигге, и я ему обязан. И поэтому, и только поэтому, я пытаюсь разгадать его мотивы и прекратить жертвы! — повысил голос вампир. — Он не такой!  
— Он монстр! — прорычал беловолосый, отказываясь верить другу. — Он убивал невинных людей!  
— Детлафф никогда не убивал ради забавы. Он независим от крови и всегда держался в стороне от вампирских забав, — тихо возразил Регис. — У него была тяжёлая жизнь, но он никогда не был монстром! Я не верю, что он убивает без мотива!  
— А я, представь себе, поверить могу. У него Цири! — ведьмак поднялся, стараясь сохранить равновесие. — Где мои мечи? Я ухожу!  
— Куда? — Эмиель даже не повернулся в сторону шатающегося Геральта.  
— Спасать свою дочь! — заорал на него Белый Волк. — Повторяю, где мои мечи?  
— Ты в курсе, что не дойдешь даже до выхода из той комнаты, не то, что до берлоги Детлаффа? — безэмоционально спросил вампир. — Он ничего ей не сделает, возвращайся обратно.  
— Почему ты в этом так уверен?  
— Твоя дочь для него не жертва, а пленница в наставление нам, — тихо ответил Регис.  
— И что за наставление? — не понял Геральт.  
— Не делать глупостей. Возвращайся в кровать, я дам тебе ласточку*, чтобы твои рёбра быстрее восстанавливались. Уж прости, в лечебной магии я не силен.  
Ведьмак угрюмо кивнул и за один глоток опустошил флакончик с оранжевой жидкостью. Моментально где-то внутри него начался процесс заживления, кости больно хрустнули, и ведьмака согнуло пополам.  
— Это не ласточка, верно? — прохрипел Белый Волк, хватаясь за угол стола побледневшими руками.  
— Верно, — согласился вампир. — Зато гораздо быстрее действует. Завтра восстановишься полностью, и начнём поиски Детлаффа. По крайней мере, его кровь я добыл с твоей одежды, но нужно ещё несколько ингредиентов.  
— Ингредиентов? Разве не проще найти его магическим способом, чем зельем? Как вообще можно найти человека с помощью зелья?  
— На вампиров не распространяются заклинания-поисковики, — ответил Регис. — А зелье нужно и для того, чтобы выследить его, и для того, чтобы узнать возможные мотивы. Благодаря ему ты сможешь проникнуть в сознание Детлаффа и просмотреть самые яркие воспоминания. Но тебе придётся над ним потрудится…

Вдруг под ногами с глухим ревом задрожала земля. Туссент зашатало словно на качелях. Где-то вверху, у самой кромки облаков, раздался оглушительный взрыв, и показалось, словно миллиарды осколков вонзились в землю. Отчаянно кричали люди, пытаясь найти убежище, но землетрясение только усиливалось. Резко грянул обжигающий мороз, завыл ветер, словно сотканный изо льда.  
— Магическое поле, — прошептал Регис, одним движением накидывая на себя плащ.  
— Йеннифэр!.. — простонал Геральт и, хватаясь за края плаща вампира, потребовал: — Я с тобой, и это не обсуждается.  
— Геральт, ты слишком слаб, чтобы сейчас…  
— Там моя Йеннифэр! — взревел ведьмак, теряя землю под ногами  
Регис потратил не более полсекунды на раздумья, схватил ведьмака, и, обернувшись угольным туманом, молниеносно вылетел из подземелий.  
Где-то вдали раздался один, самый громкий крик. Крик не страха, а оглушающей и поглощающей всё на своем пути силы. Крик Йеннифэр из Венгерберга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ласточка — ведьмачий эликсир, восстанавливающий здоровье.


	8. 7.

_Немного ранее…_

Обжигающий холод иглами вонзался в кожу, оставляя красные рубцы. Йеннифэр, привыкшая за эти недели в Туссенте к теплу, съёживалась под очередными порывами ледяного ветра. За границей магического поля всё ещё существовала зима, страшная и голодная, о которой чародейке нельзя было забывать.  
— Ночь Мидинваэрне почти закончилась, — за спиной чародейки появилась другая. Она была несколько ниже ростом, с коротко остриженными каштановыми волосами и острым орлиным носом. Одета она была в дорогие меха и высокие массивные сапоги до колен. Бледная кожа женщины сливалась со снегами позади неё.  
— Тем не менее, она всё же ещё не закончилась, Фрингилья, — возразила Йеннифэр. — Нужно покараулить до утра, многое ещё может произойти.  
— И всё-таки я уверена в том, что всё будет хорошо. Как только взойдёт солнце, пойдём собирать вещи. Я поеду в Боклер, во дворец, доложу Анарьетте. А вот куда отправишься ты?  
— Боюсь, что за тобой, — чародейка задумчиво прикусила губу. — В Корво Бьянко меня ждут Геральт и Цири, так что я рвану туда.  
— Геральт здесь? — Фрингилья Виго нахмурилась. — А что он тут делает?  
— Изначально он приехал сюда, чтобы убить бестию, — черноволосая прищурилась, не доверяя интересу подруги к её возлюбленному, — но, чует моё сердце, после заказа мы никуда не уедем. Теперь здесь наш с ним и Цири дом.  
— А почему ты не сказала? Ведь мы с ним… — она замялась, — друзья.  
— Друзья всегда узнают сами, — фыркнула Йеннифэр. — Но он никогда не рассказывал о вашей дружбе. О Регисе, Мильтоне и прочих, кто был с ним здесь в прошлый раз, он не замолкает, а вот твоё имя обходит стороной. — Она напряжённо вглядывалась в собеседницу.  
— Мы расстались в очень сложных и непонятных обстоятельствах, можно сказать, поссорились. — Фрингилья почувствовала недоверие подруги и отвернулась. — О, вот и солнце.  
— Поезжай сама, я ещё посижу до вечера. Хочу удостовериться, что колебания поля не превысят трёх МЕ*. — Йен ещё сильнее закуталась в шубу. — Если встретишь моих, передай, что я задержусь.  
— Ладно, — кивнула чародейка. — Не засиживайся долго.  
Фрингилья ухватила заранее собранный чемодан и взяла лошадь под уздцы. Распределив свои вещи по седельным сумкам, она надела на свою шоколадную кобылу в яблоках шоры и отвернулась.  
— Пришли весточку по возвращении домой, — попросила черноволосая.  
Чародейка не ответила и одним прыжком оседлала лошадь. Дёрнув поводья, она ударила по бокам животного сапогами и в галопе унеслась прочь.  
Йеннифэр выдохнула и подкинула в огонь несколько поленьев. Солнце, за эти минуты поднявшееся ещё на несколько градусов, пусть и светило, но светило холодно. Здесь, на границе Туссента, бесновалась зима, жестокая и злая. Стоило всего лишь отойти на метр-другой, как тепло обволакивало тебя со всех сторон, слепило горячим солнцем и зеленью.  
Но изнутри магического поля, накрывавшего княжество, его колебания были незаметны. Отсюда же были ясно видны мыльные разводы, радугой переливающиеся в воздухе. Купол, отнюдь не стеклянный, как его рисуют в сказках, был похож на тонкую плёнку, прогибавшуюся под волной любого магического воздействия. Чародейка протянула руки к рыжему огню, тоненькими языками ласкающему её ладони. Жёлтые, самые горячие пятна пламени танцевали примами балета, аккуратно кружась в очередном фуэте**.  
Ветер, вихрями поднявший дорожную пыль, громко завыл. Чародейка съёжилась и показалась такой маленькой и беззащитной. Одна, в бушующем морозе, она сидела словно чёрная птица у огня, взъерошенная и грустная.  
Солнце уже клонилось к западу, когда поле снова пошло рябью. Йеннифэр не придала этому особого значения, но купол, словно сдуваемый ветром, вдруг смялся, начал трястись. Земля под ногами задрожала, опрокидывая её наземь. Там, за границей, слышались крики и визги, бесконечный топот ног. Чародейка попыталась успокоить поле одним заклинанием, другим, третьим, но плёнка, защищающая княжество от бурь и морозов, только дёрнулась и прогнулась. В самом верху, под облаками, раздался оглушительный взрыв. Широкие трещины, идущие от эпицентра взрыва, бежали быстрее света. Йеннифэр из Венгерберга закричала, вбегая внутрь поля, и, стоя на самой границе, вытянула руки вперёд. Она не знала заклинания, которое должно было остановить этот хаос, а может его и не существовало вовсе. Холодный ветер беспощадно дул в спину, а чародейка кричала. Кричала, как никогда в жизни. Тёмные слезы, смешавшиеся с чёрной краской на ресницах, беспрерывным водопадом текли по её щекам. Из рук, протянутых к небу, лилась чистейшая магия. Фиолетовые молнии ворвались в центр взрыва, собирая в себя трещины и дыры. Криком, пробудившим в чародейке чистую магию, Йеннифэр выплёскивала весь свой страх за себя и родных, все эмоции и всю силу, которая в ней имелась. Внутри что-то сжалось, голова резко закружилась.  
Вокруг чародейки что-то задымилось, и чёрный, почти угольный дым пополз по земле. Она не замечала этого, всецело отдавая себя восстановлению поля. Сама того не зная, она в это же время боролась с магией большей, чем она сама, с магией страшной и опасной, сметающей всё на своем пути. Силы уходили молниеносно, и вскоре руки начали слабеть, а перед глазами появилась чёрная пелена. Вдруг белая, почти серая рука, появившаяся из тумана, ухватила её за плечо, и хриплый голос откуда-то из-за спины начал читать заклинание. Йеннифэр плохо понимала, кто это и что он делает, но цвет магии сменился на рубиновый, словно кровь. Чародейка стала переходником между чистой магией и её обладателем, стоящим за её спиной.  
— Осталось немного, — прохрипел, кажется, Регис, направляя её руку к центру взрыва.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось. Магия исчезла, и купол снова замер. Земля качнулась в последний раз, замолкая. Чародейка оглянулась назад, заметив ведьмака и вампира, отпустившего её плечо, слабо улыбнулась и покачнулась назад.  
Забыв про боль, прожигающую плоть, ведьмак в мгновение ока оказался у возлюбленной, мягко подхватывая её на руки. Он упал на колени и прижал чародейку к своей груди, вытирая ладонью слёзы. Геральт зарылся носом в её волосы, шепча что-то неопределённое и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Геральт, у тебя снова раскрылись швы, вам обоим нужно ко мне на Мэр-Лашез… — начал седовласый вампир, стоящий чуть поодаль.  
— Нет, — ведьмак зарычал, перебивая его. — Я сам позабочусь.  
— Но ведь…  
— Я сам! — отрезал он.  
Регис развернулся и, обратившись туманом, пропал. Однако старый вампир не держал обиды на ведьмака, даже в некоторой степени был горд за его поступок. Он знал, что позже Белый Волк придёт к нему с бутылкой дорогого вина и непонятными словами, словно смущаясь, выразит свою благодарность.

* * *

Оранжевое солнце спряталось за скалами, и в княжестве Туссент, восстановившем свои порядки после катастрофы, воцарились сумерки, прохладным туманом окутавшие землю. Тёмные облака, кучкой сбившиеся над горизонтом, блестели в свете месяца, выглянувшего посреди неба. Усадьба Корво Бьянко была молчалива. Дверь неслышно шаталась на ветру. Бледные шторы, словно ватные, то взлетали к потолку, то опускались, принося с собой лёгкую вечернюю прохладу. На столике у кровати стояла длинная узкая свеча с подтёкшими каплями горячего воска.  
Йеннифэр не спала, но ей совсем не хотелось открывать глаза. Мягкая подушка холодила шею, а одеяло, в которое она была заботливо укутана, было приятно обнимать обеими руками. Чародейка поджала ноги и, устроившись поудобнее, глубоко вздохнула.  
Со стороны двери раздался приглушённый звук шагов, и в комнату медленно вошёл Геральт. Женщина тут же замерла, притворяясь спящей, не зная почему. Ей показалось, что именно так нужно сейчас поступить. Ведьмак аккуратно присел на кровать у ног чародейки и прикрыл их одеялом. Он тяжело облокотился на спинку кровати. На новую чистую рубашку снова просочились мелкие капли крови из так и не заживших ран. На душе у него было тяжело и горько, и Геральт заговорил.  
— В последний раз, когда я видел Мильтона перед его смертью, он попросил не мешать его счастью. Он безумно любил свою невесту и потому был слеп. — Ведьмак выдохнул, словно собираясь с силами. — Он был слеп и разрушил свою жизнь самостоятельно. Ты спишь, Йен, — он взглянул на неё, — и даже не подозреваешь, как бы я хотел всегда знать где ты и как ты, оберегать тебя как свою жену, но я боюсь, просто боюсь, что ошибусь и потеряю всё, что имею сейчас.  
Йеннифэр едва слышно вздохнула, но грудь, вопреки обыкновению, сжалась, и ком застрял в горле.  
— Я не боюсь за себя, — продолжил Геральт. — Я живу достаточно долго, чтобы не бояться смерти. Я боюсь потерять тебя и Цири по своей вине, по глупости, которую я могу совершить, ослепнув от счастья. Наша двеочка сейчас в лапах этого монстра именно потому, что я поддался эмоциям. Я люблю тебя, Йеннифэр, — он замолк. — Я люблю тебя и потому бездействую.  
Он тяжело поднялся, тоскливо скользнув по чародейке взглядом. Снова послышались его шаги, на этот раз отдаляющиеся. Тихонько скрипнула дверь, закрываясь. Йеннифэр распахнула фиалковые глаза и медленно поднялась с постели. Чародейку душили слезы, и, как бы она ни старалась их сдержать, тонкие струйки засеребрились на её лице в свете луны.  
— Ты как? — седовласый вампир, сидящий напротив ведьмака, беспокойно взглянул на него.  
Они сидели в гостиной усадьбы. Снаружи была ночь, тёмная и пропахшая дымом. Окна, распахнутые настежь, приносили с ветром свежесть. Тонкие лучики лунного света, робко касающиеся деревянного пола, чуть освещали помещение.  
— Сойдёт, — лаконично ответил Геральт, делая огромный глоток вина, рубиновым светом сверкнувшим в бокале.  
Регис хмыкнул. С Белым Волком определённо было что-то не так, и он чувствовал это достаточно ярко. Он не знал почему, но понимал боль внутри беловолосого ведьмака и искренне ей сочувствовал.  
— Мне будет нужна твоя помощь для зелья, — вампир перевел тему. — Потребуется варево пятнистого вихта***, иначе никак. Только ведьмак сможет её добыть.  
Геральт поперхнулся.  
— Ты издеваешься? Пятнистого вихта? Они же вымерли лет эдак сто назад! Где я его возьму?  
— Я разузнал, что в одной заброшенной деревне к северу Туссента есть вихт, всё ещё живой и спрятавшийся в человеческом доме. Только прошу, если сможешь, не убивай его. Возможно, это последний вихт в истории.  
— А каким образом ты узнал о его существовании? Птичка напела? — ведьмак насмешливо выгнул бровь.  
— Ты не представляешь себе объем способностей высших вампиров, так что да, птичка… — Регис фыркнул, — …напела.  
— Это действительно необходимо?  
— Более чем, — серьёзно ответил вампир. — Ты меня знаешь, я бы не начал этот разговор, не будь оно необходимо. Ты справишься?  
— Надеюсь. — Геральт вздохнул. — Я отправлюсь сейчас же, так что предупреди Йен, когда она проснется, хорошо? И, если можешь, присмотри за ней, пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
— Всё для тебя, друг. — Эмиель широко улыбнулся, обнажая длинные клыки. — Могу тебя подбросить, не думаю, что с Йеннифэр что-нибудь случится за несколько минут.  
— Нет, спасибо, я сам. — Белый Волк отвернулся и направился к двери. — Я хочу развеяться.  
— Удачи, — шепнул ему вслед вампир.  
За окном послышалось лошадиное фырканье. Геральт накинул на плечи куртку и оба меча, проверил запасы эликсиров в седельных сумках и, хлопнув Плотву по бокам, помчался на север. Луна стояла высоко в ночи, прокладывая ему бледную дорогу.  
Ведьмак ехал долго. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, заставив дорогу блестеть золотом. Тонкие лучи пронзали кучерявые облака, скользящие по аквамариновому небу. Утренняя свежесть ударяла в голову, бодрила, неистово путая мысли, наполняла лёгкие тяжёлым влажным воздухом.  
Несколько раз он останавливался, чтобы спросить дорогу у странствующих рыцарей и простых рабочих. И каждый раз Геральт удивлялся, как к нему относились люди. Всегда, сколько он себя помнил, его боялись, ненавидели, появлением ведьмака предсказывали беды и катастрофы. Но только здесь, в Туссенте, людям было всё равно кто он и откуда. Именно здешние рыцари смотрели на него без презрения, а с вежливой учтивостью. Эта особенность княжества грела его, по слухам, каменное сердце.  
Но в основном путь его проходил в молчании. Он медленно скользил взглядом по окрестностям, впрочем, не запоминая ни ориентиров, ни происходящего вокруг. Белый Волк был задумчив, словно отстранён от жизни, кишащей вокруг.  
Но вот перед ведьмаком выросла заброшенная деревушка. Наступал вечер, и в свете тёмно-оранжевого солнца эти ветхие здания, перекошенные и давным-давно покинутые, казались охваченными огнем. Когда-то давно все эти дома были также покрашены в разные цвета, и неизвестно, что заставило их выцвести: горячее туссентское солнце или глубокое одиночество.  
Ведьмак привязал лошадь у входа в деревню и огляделся. Прохладный ветер задувал через распахнутые ворота. Тропинки, проложенные от дома к дому, покрылись грязью и бесчисленными лужами. В самом конце деревни одиноко горели свечи в окне. Геральт сложил пальцы знаком Квен, наложив на себя щит, и медленно подкрался к этому дому. На вид он был обыкновенным: таким же бледным, как и все. На стене, неосвещённой солнцем, была выцарапана надпись: «Не сядет никто с тобой за стол. Нет ложки, которая тебя накормит. Никогда больше не захочешь ты взглянуть на себя в зеркало».  
Медальон на груди Белого Волка задрожал, чувствуя магию, но ведьмак прикрыл его рукой, словно успокаивая. Медленно переступая с ноги на ногу, он вошёл в дом и замер. Всё вокруг было обвешано самыми разными ложками: деревянными, железными, серебряными и золотыми, с гравировкой или узором, ржавые от старины и совсем новенькие, светящиеся в свете свечей. Ложки свисали с потолка, они были на стенах, на полках, на комодах — одним словом, везде.  
— Либо этот вихт отчаянный коллекционер, либо то, что написано на стене — проклятие, и монстр пытался его снять. — Геральт, по своему обыкновению, тихо заговорил сам с собой. Такие односторонние беседы помогали сосредоточиться и отпустить все проблемы. — На верхних этажах его нет, нужно искать подвал.  
Мужчина внимательно осмотрел пол и нашёл сбившийся узор досок сбоку от огромного комода. Он дёрнул дерево вверх, и под ногами показалась лестница, шаткая и грязная. Ведьмак аккуратно спустился вниз и прошёл по тёмному коридору, ведущему глубже в землю. Он завернул за угол и оказался в просторной комнате, тёмной и неприятно пахнувшей. Повсюду стояли шкафчики с ложками и лежали обглоданные кости случайных гостей.  
— Он искал ложку, которой сможет себя накормить, но ни одна не была нужной. Он искал тех, с кем сможет пообедать, но эти бедняги также не подошли. А зеркало? — Мужчина оглянулся в поисках зеркала и нашёл его на полу, раздробленное на мельчайшие осколки. — Очевидно, разбито, — хмыкнул он. — Монстра нужно подождать и попробовать расколдовать.  
Снова наступил вечер, солнце спряталось, уступая дорогу молодому месяцу, робко выглянувшему из-за облака. Геральт сидел в углу комнаты. Сверху послышались хлюпающий звук, шаги и какое-то шипение. Ведьмак чуть слышно вздохнул, наложил на себя щит и вышел из тени. Вихт стоял к нему спиной, склонившись над огромным медным котлом, в котором варилось нечто тёмно-зелёного цвета, не внушавшего доверия. Монстр, обладающий противной белесой кожей с тёмными пятнами причудливых форм, будто скелет со злобными дикими глазами, обернулся. Грязные белые волосы метнулись вслед за хозяйкой, и Белый Волк понял, что монстр женского пола.  
— Тихо, тихо! — ведьмак примирительно выставил ладони вперёд, когда чудовище прыгнуло ему навстречу, обнажая длинные жёлтые зубы. — В тебе ещё есть человечность, верно? Тебя прокляли? — спросил Геральт, произнося каждое слово медленно и чётко.  
Вихт, очевидно понявший ещё не забытую речь, медленно кивнул, отступая назад.  
— Я хочу тебя расколдовать и снять твоё проклятие. Я ведьмак. Я знаю как, — Геральт опустил оба меча на пол, доказывая своё нежелание драться.  
Монстр зашипел, качнув головой в сторону стола. Вихт медленно развернулся, всё ещё не доверяя ведьмаку, и взял в руки длинный ржавый половник. Налив своего варева в обе тарелки, стоящие на столе, он снова зашипел.  
— Чтобы снять проклятие, гость должен сесть за стол по своей воле, — объяснил ведьмак, присаживаясь на стул. — Тебе не поможет ни одна ложка, поэтому попробуй есть без ложки вообще. Пей. — Ведьмак приподнял тарелку обеими руками, показывая, как действовать вихту.  
Монстр снова качнул головой и, повторив жест, выпил свою стряпню до дна. Затем он резко замер, словно ощущая что-то внутри себя, перевёл взгляд на неподвижного Геральта и снова зашипел, мол, что делать дальше-то?  
— Тебе нужно взглянуть в зеркало. Ты хочешь этого? — вкрадчиво спросил Белый Волк, наклоняясь и вставая из-за стола.  
Вихт утвердительно зашипел, не сводя глаз с мужчины. Ведьмак поискал глазами крупный осколок, но не нашёл. Оставался один способ; он медленно потянулся к мечу. Монстр сжался, разъярённо стуча зубами. Геральт снова шикнул и медленно поднёс оружие ближе к монстру, остриём вниз.  
— Посмотри в своё отражение на клинке, чудовище, — он перевернул лезвие так, чтобы вихт мог разглядеть себя.  
Сделав это, чудовище испуганно вскрикнуло, дёрнувшись куда-то назад, перевернулось и исчезло в спешке. Геральт догадался, что проклятие стало пропадать и от страха и непонимания ощущений жертва пыталась от него спрятаться. Но, не желая его искать, ведьмак набрал в пустой флакон немного его варева, зажав рукой нос, и поспешил на выход.

* * *

Усадьба Корво Бьянко кипела, туда-сюда сновали люди, в спешке не замечающие ничего вокруг. Темнели от налитых солнцем ягод виноградники, распускались малиновые розы, выцветали низенькие домики. Вокруг была жизнь, яркая и безмятежная, наполненная спокойствием и сосредоточенностью на своем деле. Ведьмак завёл лошадь в стойло и тяжело поднялся по ступеням. Он не спал более двух суток, не ел столько же и чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым, будто был мертв. Геральт облокотился на деревянный косяк двери, усталым взглядом оглядывая дом. Сбоку раздались шаги, и из-за двери выглянула чародейка, в мгновение ока обхватившая его руками и прижавшаяся к его сухим губам. Он ответил на поцелуй, вдыхая родной запах сирени и крыжовника и также крепко обнимая её.  
— Ты как? Все хорошо? Не ранен? — засыпала его вопросами Йеннифэр, вглядываясь в его жёлтые глаза.  
— Я устал, — честно ответил ведьмак. — Безумно, — добавил он.  
— А я соскучилась. Безумно, — чародейка ещё сильнее прижалась к нему. — Пойдём, я тебя чем-нибудь накормлю.  
— Тебе уже лучше? — спросил Белый Волк, заметив живость и активность возлюбленной.  
— Да, очевидно лучше. — Йеннифэр впорхнула в кухню и вынесла оттуда длинное блюдо, на котором во весь рост распласталась рыбина.  
— Ты готовила? — ведьмак мгновенно накинулся на еду, словно дикий зверь, чем вызвал усмешку черноволосой.  
— Нет, это Регис, — она улыбнулась. — К сожалению, здешний дворецкий в кухне не силен, так что мы решили временно обеспечить себя едой сами. Ты достал ингредиент?  
— Достал, — мрачно буркнул он, вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана фиал. — Только вот я не ожидал, что придётся вихта расколдовывать.  
— Ты расколдовал вихта? — не поверила чародейка. — Погоди, ты не шутишь?  
— Кажется, не шучу. — Геральт улыбнулся. — Где сам Регис-то?  
— Я здесь.  
Эмиэль показался на дороге, держа в руках стакан с каким-то напитком. Он был одет в дорогой костюм и ровным шагом направлялся к сидящим. Лоб, испещрённый длинными морщинами, блестел от пота.  
— Зелье готово, — седовласый вампир обворожительно улыбнулся, со стуком ставя стакан на стол. — Геральт, я понимаю, что ты сильно устал, и, если хочешь, проведём процедуру завтра.  
— Нет, — не согласился ведьмак, — Раньше начнём — раньше закончим. Давай сделаем это сейчас.  
Белый Волк выпил напиток, поморщившись, и вдруг упал на спинку дивана, опустив руки. Глаза его закрылись, тело непроизвольно дёрнулось и Геральт лишился чувств. Йеннифэр растерянно взглянула на вампира, задавая немой вопрос. Тот кивнул, успокаивая еë. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * МЕ — магическая единица  
> ** Фуэте — техника в балете, когда артист вращается на одном месте и по окончании каждого поворота его нога поднимается на девяносто градусов.  
> *** Вихты — трупоеды, живущие в пустынях, на древних кладбищах, на пустырях и иногда в заброшенных людских жилищах. Пятнистый вихт — разновидность чудовища, к настоящему времени почти истреблённая. Отличаются светлой шкурой с тёмными пятнами на ней.


	9. 9.

Всё, что происходило вокруг, было будто в тумане, мир был размытым и серым. Тёплый ветер, бьющий в лицо Геральту, взметнул его белые волосы. Ведьмак закрылся рукой от горячего солнца, нещадно врезавшего свои огненные лучи в землю. Он тяжело шёл вперёд, с трудом передвигая ноги.  
Это был верхний город Боклер, место для гордых аристократов, готовых на всё ради сохранения своей фамилии и драгоценностей. Такие люди раздражали его, подобные обезьянам, жертвующие всем ради банана, они неискренне улыбались, но в их глазах колыхалось зелёное пламя зависти и злости.  
Белый Волк нервно оглянулся, теряясь в толпе, и решил пойти вбок, туда, где было меньше народу. Эта была тупиковая улица, а у стены из ярко-красных кирпичей, была лавка чистильщика обуви. Под белым шатром, изрядно потрёпанным, стояло два стареньких стула. Работал там только один человек: тёмненький мальчишка лет десяти, завёрнутый в льняную рубаху. Он трудился, не жалея сил, напевая какую-то весёлую детскую песенку.  
На одном из стульев сидел рыцарь в красивых серебряных доспехах. На груди его был яркий герб: голубая птица с длинными, уходящими в золото крыльями. Он выглядел серьёзным, даже несколько задумчивым. Нахмурив чёрные брови, он что-то пробормотал мальчишке и тот ему кивнул.  
К другому стулу подходил высокий мужчина, с благородными чертами лица и острыми скулами. Длинные чёрные волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад, а за спиной развевалась дорогая мантия — признак богатства. Это был Детлафф. Он шёл не спеша, твёрдой походкой уверенного в себе человека. Но в полушаге от кресла его обогнал неприятного вида человек. Мужчина был низеньким бароном с короткими ножками и длинной гусиной шеей. Он был не в меру толстым и едва умещался на стуле. Барон был одет по-богатому, но совершенно безвкусно.  
— Позвольте, ведь я шёл первым, и обслужить меня должны первым! — тихо возмутился черноволосый, недовольно скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Местным без очереди! — нахально провозгласил толстяк. — Ничего, подождёшь.  
Детлафф, так и не дошедший до своего места, расцепил руки и сжал их в кулаки. Зубы скрипнули от злости, а ногти стали медленно удлиняться, превращаясь в длинные серые когти. Мужчина мгновенно спрятал обе руки за спину, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Прошу прощения, что лезу не в своё дело, но, во-первых, я нигде не слышал правила об обслуживании местных вне очереди, а во-вторых, покиньте кресло и уступите этому горожанину, — вставил свое слово рыцарь.  
Усатый толстяк нахмурился и побагровел от злости, сжимая и разжимая свои пухлые ладони, увешанные самыми разнообразными перстнями.  
— Да вы, милсдарь, лезете не в своё дело! — он повернулся к рыцарю. — Как говорится, кто первый встал, того и тапки. Пусть этот горожанин, — барон с издёвкой задержался на этом слове, — подождёт.  
— Благодарю вас за помощь, но я действительно могу подождать и уступить своё место этому грубияну, — вампир облокотился на стену.  
— Что вы, милсдарь! Гнать этого не в меру нахального индивида надо с места, а то он от гордости поперхнётся своим эго! — горячо возразил рыцарь.  
— Я засчитал это как оскорбление! — ещё громче крикнул барон, резко вставая со стула, — как вы смеете оскорблять меня, барона Жака ля Пурье, одного из советников княгини?!  
— Смею так же, как смеете вы по отношению к этому милсдарю! Вы же барон, а это недостойное поведение для того, кто работает на княгиню. Я, как рыцарь, знаю это точно, — он также поднялся со своего места.  
— Я обладаю достаточной суммой денег для того, чтобы решать достойно моё поведение или нет!  
Вампир, всё ещё стоящий у стены, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Когда же вы, люди, поймёте, что благородство и ум не измеряются в объёмах вашего кошелька! — Детлафф переменился в лице и подошёл ближе. — Позвольте мне сесть на моё место, а то вы, барон, сломаете мне стул своими формами.  
— Не позволю! Мальчишка! Чего глазеешь, чисть обувь! — приказал усатый, усаживаясь обратно.  
Однако ребёнок даже не собирался работать, исподлобья глядя на толстяка. Это вывело его из себя, и он, резко взмахнув увешанной перстнями ладонью, наотмашь ударил мальчика по лицу.  
— Или вы, барон, немедленно покидаете своё место и идёте отсюда подальше, или я, Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран, вызову вас на дуэль! — процедил рыцарь, злобно к нему поворачиваясь.  
Жак ля Пурье резко стушевался и перестал кричать. Он покосился на золочёную шпагу, торчащую из-за его пояса, затем перевёл взгляд на меч рыцаря и вжал голову в плечи. Он молча встал и, пнув напоследок камень, лежащий на дороге, ушёл, толкнув вампира плечом.  
Аристократ же, сцепив руки в замок, медленно прошёл к креслу и сел в него. Мальчишка поднялся с земли, закрывая рукой поцарапанную щеку, и тут же принялся за работу, не сказав ни слова.  
— Спасибо за помощь. В нынешнее время немногие люди могут похвастаться благородством. — Вампир кивнул рыцарю и улыбнулся.  
— Да не за что меня благодарить, я был крайне зол на этого грубияна, вот и сказал первое, что пришло в голову. Таких бы на службу — мигом утихомирятся. — Мильтон грустно усмехнулся. — Как могу вас звать?  
— Детлафф ван дер Эретайн, — представился черноволосый. — Будем знакомы.  
— Имя у вас редкое, конечно. Вы не здешний?  
— Да, — признался он, — я прибыл из очень далёкого государства, ищу здесь жильё на длительное время.  
— Тогда могу лишь посоветовать деревушку Франколар, там и цены гуманнее, и народ спокойнее, чем здесь, в Боклере, — рыцарь снова улыбнулся. — Я бы с удовольствием продолжил эту беседу, но меня ждут во дворце, так что я вынужден вас покинуть.  
— До свидания. — Детлафф улыбнулся в ответ.  
Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран встал и, потянувшись, медленно пошёл по тротуару вдоль выложенной камнем дороги.  
— И… Мильтон? — в последний раз окликнул его вампир. — Спасибо!  
Всё снова поплыло, и в этот раз Геральт открыл глаза, находясь среди высоких зелёных деревьев. Это была ночь Мидинваэрне, а бесконечный лес, каким ведьмаку показалось это место, оказался Дворцовыми садами. Голубоватая луна сияла посреди тёмного неба, усыпанного звездами.  
Появился чёрный, как ночь, туман, который вихрем окутал всё пространство вокруг ведьмака и из которого вышел Детлафф. Нервно поправив рукава мантии, он огляделся и достал из кармана маленькую жёлтую бумажку, вгляделся в нее и глубоко вздохнул. Он пошёл прямо, затем свернул, и Геральт понял, куда он направляется. Это была рыбацкая хижина, в которой одиноко горела свечка.  
— Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран? — вампир постучал в дверь, заглядывая через открытое настежь окно.  
— Детлафф? Не ожидал, что ты любишь светские забавы. — Рыцарь открыл дверь и выглянул.  
— Какие забавы? — не понял черноволосый.  
— Ну, охота на зайца, все дела. Ты же нашёл меня! Тебе полагается огромная награда, а и слава к тому же. Однако жаль, что это не Бьянка. Может, выручишь, по-дружески?  
— Бьянка это… ? — Детлафф выгнул бровь.  
— Это моя будущая невеста, да, — усмехнулся Мильтон. — Княгиня должна была дать ей все подсказки, чтобы она меня нашла первой и я смог сделать ей предложение.  
— Невеста? Предложение? — вампир, казалось, отдалился от мира. Он смотрел куда-то сквозь рыцаря, принимая какое-то решение. — Нам… Нам нужно поговорить, Мильтон. Не здесь.  
— Всегда готов, — он улыбнулся, покидая хижину и идя в сторону озера. — Здесь между камышей есть полянка, никто не сможет подслушать.  
Рыцарь шёл вперёд, раздвигая камыши и не оборачиваясь назад.  
— Кажется, сюда. Так что ты хотел мне сказать такое важное?  
Геральт, идущий за ними, вжал голову в плечи, осознавая, что сейчас произойдёт. Он встал с краю поляны, чтобы всё видеть, однако чувства и эмоции, не зарытые в глубине его души мутацией, требовали, чтобы он отвернулся и бежал как можно дальше.  
— Я хотел попросить прощения, Мильтон. Ты этого не заслужил, но ведь и я тоже. — Детлафф отвернулся, глядя на луну. Его кожа на миг показалась ещё белее, когти снова начали расти, превращаясь в длинные уродливые шпаги. Проступили длинные клыки, и вампир медленно повернулся к рыцарю.  
— Детлафф? Ты…! — Мильтон отшатнулся назад, а над висками появились тонкие седые прядки. — Н-не трогай меня! Не надо!  
— Прости.  
Геральт вскрикнул. Один короткий взмах руки вампира перерезал рыцарю горло.  
Ведьмак не смог удержаться на ногах. Очередное размытое место, в котором он оказался, было портовой деревушкой. Низенькие домики стояли в несколько рядов, тонкие улочки были уложены большими гладкими камнями. На небе снова была луна, отражавшаяся в глади Сансретура. Тихий вечер, в котором ни один листочек не поддавался слабому ветру, пах свежестью.  
Детлафф снова был впереди. Он медленно шёл к одному из домиков, впрочем, ничем не отличавшемуся от остальных. Дом был двухэтажным, яркого жёлтого цвета. Подходя к двери, вампир почему-то начал медлить. Он тронул её рукой и тут же резко отдёрнул её назад. Заглянув в окно рядом с ней, он высмотрел внутри дома что-то и усмехнулся, теперь уже смело открывая проход. К счастью, дверь не скрипнула. Геральт прошёл за ним и огляделся.  
Внутри домик был узким и тесным. Ведьмак быстро пробежался взглядом по комнатам, лестнице, и тут заметил сбоку от себя диван, на котором сладко спала Цири. Детлафф заметил его также и подошёл, вслушиваясь в сопение девочки. Аккуратно укрыв её пледом, он буркнул что-то неразборчивое и поднялся наверх в свою комнату. Геральт шёл за ним, и только когда дверь второго этажа тихонько хлопнула позади вампира, услышал за спиной тихое бормотание ребенка.  
Весь второй этаж был кабинетом, сдвоенным со спальней Детлаффа. Здесь были светлые стены, обклееные рисунками какой-то девушки. У единственного окна стоял стол, идеально убранный. Сбоку стопкой лежали маленькие желтые карточки. Геральт и вампир потянулись к ним одновременно. «Владимир Креспи», «Рамон дю Лак», «Мильтон де Пейрак-Пейран». На карточках были написаны имена тех, кто уже умер по вине Детлаффа.  
Вдруг в дверь снизу постучали, и вампир в один миг оказался перед ней. На пороге стоял невысокий человек в маске, обладающий бесцветным железным голосом.  
— Новое задание от Цинтрийца. Держи, — мужчина протянул вампиру новую карточку, на которой был виден малиновый след от бутылки вина. Это был Сангреаль, причем именно дворцовый: он отличался особым запахом редкого винограда, растущего в теплицах.  
Вампир взял бумажку, ничего не говоря своему посетителю. После чего закрыл дверь и как-то подавленно отвернулся от неё. Он медленно пошёл наверх, и мир вокруг снова поплыл, обретая глубокий чёрный свет. Когда Ведьмак снова открыл глаза, он был уже в Корво Бьянко.

* * *

— Геральт! Ты проснулся! — Йеннифэр резко спрыгнула с дивана, на котором сидела, и в мгновение ока оказалась у лица ведьмака. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо? Что ты узнал?  
— Пусть придёт в себя, дай ему хотя бы привыкнуть к свету, — раздался где-то над головой голос Региса.  
— Он уже привык, его мутации позволяют делать это моментально, — возразила чародейка. — Уверена, ему просто лень подниматься.  
— Я вообще-то еще здесь, — хрипло сказал Геральт, медленно поднимаясь. Голова ведьмака нещадно болела, перед глазами все плыло. Он попробовал встать, но не сумел и опустился обратно. — Я знаю, где Детлафф прячет Цири, и я пойду туда немедленно.  
— Мне кажется, ты хотел сказать «мы, — она выделила это слово, — пойдём туда немедленно», — твёрдо исправила его Йеннифэр.  
— Как хочешь, — у него не было сил на споры.  
— Ты сможешь идти? — тихо спросил седовласый вампир, серьёзно глядя в глаза Белому Волку. — Я могу сварить что-нибудь восстанавливающее, а ты пока поделишься тем, что узнал, хорошо?  
Ведьмак кивнул. Эмиель поднялся со своего места и ушёл в неизвестном направлении.  
— Так что ты видел? — Йеннифэр села рядом с Геральтом, укладывая его голову к себе на колени.  
— У Детлаффа немного ярких воспоминаний, — начал ведьмак. — Первым, что я видел, была лавка чистильщика обуви, в которой он познакомился с Мильтоном. Второй сценой было его убийство, причём этот вампир извинялся и говорил, что ни Мильтон, ни он этого не заслуживают. Затем я видел деревню Франколар, в которой он остановился, — мужчина перевел дыхание и облизнул засохшие губы. — Цири спала в его доме, абсолютно здоровая. Он не причинил ей ни малейшего вреда. И ещё я видел карточки.  
— Карточки? — переспросила чародейка, и её брови взметнулись вверх.  
— Да. Их было три, и на них были написаны имена жертв. И сеанс закончился на том, что ему принесли четвёртую, но я не успел рассмотреть имя, написанное на ней. Мне кажется, что он убивает не по своей воле, Йен, — тихо поделился ведьмак.  
— Думаешь, шантаж? — черноволосая нахмурилась, медленно перебирая белые пряди волос мужчины. — Это необходимо проверить. Я думаю, в его доме мы найдем либо доказательство, либо…  
— Опровержение, — закончил за неё появившийся в дверях Регис со стаканом в руке. — Выпей, — он протянул Геральту стакан с восстанавливающим напитком и сел рядом.  
— Нам нужно отправляться в эту деревню как можно быстрее.— Йеннифэр зевнула. — Предлагаю сделать это с помощью портала.  
— Я ненавижу порталы, — кисло пробормотал ведьмак, одним глотком выпивая содержимое стакана.  
— Ты не знаешь всех их преимуществ, Геральт, а их много, — возразила Йеннифэр.  
— Я бы мог вас пренести, — Регис грустно улыбнулся, — но меня ждут в другом месте.  
Белый Волк понимающе кивнул. Вампир попрощался и привычно обернулся тёмным туманом, уносясь куда-то в небо.  
— И всё-таки портал сейчас будет наиболее удобен, — продолжала гнать свою линию черноволосая.  
— И всё-таки я терпеть их не могу. — Геральт нахмурился.  
— А ради меня потерпишь? — Йеннифэр сложила брови домиком, грустно глядя в глаза ведьмаку.  
— Мелитэле, что она, чёрт возьми, со мной делает? — мужчина возвёл глаза к потолку и поднялся, улыбнувшись.  
Йеннифэр победно засмеялась и тут же произнесла формулу портала.  
Несмотря на глубокую ночь, в деревушке всё ещё кипела жизнь. Казалось, эти люди работают бесконечно, никогда не уставая и не тратя время на обед и сон. Они суетились и метались из стороны в сторону, изредка перекидываясь парой фраз с соседями или знакомыми. Такой расклад жизни, то есть, бесконечная работа, восхищал ведьмака.  
Он поморщился, ощущая лёгкую тошноту после портала. Чародейка, стоящая рядом, победно усмехнулась и взяла его под локоть.  
— Веди, только ты знаешь куда, — прошептала она ему на ушко, вставая на носочки.  
— Идем. — Геральт кивнул и повёл её в сторону нужного дома.  
На первом этаже бил яркий свет множества свечей. Ведьмак с чародейкой бессовестно выломали дверь, проходя в помещение. Кухарка ойкнула, закрываясь сковородкой и что-то причитая. Однако она не была целью. Геральт осмотрелся, отметив, что Цири здесь нет. Чародейка же восхищённо оглядывалась вокруг и предложила пойти наверх, указывая на лестницу. Белый Волк согласился и тем же варварским путём выломал дверь второго этажа.  
Кабинет встретил их темнотой и каким-то шуршанием. Йеннифэр щёлкнула пальцами, создавая в комнате свет. Перед их глазами пролетел пепельноволосый вихрь.  
— Детлафф, извини, извини! Я ужасненько виновата! Я знаю, что мне сюда нельзя, только не трогай пожалуйста Геральта! Я больше так не буду! — Цири забилась в угол, закрывая голову руками.  
— Утёнок, это мы, — прошептала чародейка, протягивая к девочке руки.  
Юная княжна не поверила своим ушам и медленно подняла голову. Поверив, что это не сон, она радостно вскрикнула и бросилась к родителям.  
— Я скучала по вам! Вы меня нашли! — девочка радостно запищала, обнимая чародейку и ведьмака. — А где Детлафф? — она резко стала серьёзной, оглянувшись на остатки двери.  
— Я не знаю. — Геральт нахмурился. — Он тебя не трогал?  
— Нет, он меня даже не касался. Но вообще, он заставил меня читать умные книжки, а это та ещё пытка! — она засмеялась. — Ой, и ещё я должна вам кое-что показать.  
Цири метнулась к столу, хватая какой-то сложенный вчетверо листик. Ведьмак с чародейкой переглянулись. Белый Волк аккуратно раскрыл письмо и узнал почерк, которым были подписаны все карточки.  
_«Ренаведд у нас в плену. Ты будешь убивать, и мы её не тронем. Завтра в полночь у большой осины в устье реки. За тобой следят»_ , — гласила записка. Йеннифэр дёрнула плечом, заглянув ведьмаку в глаза.  
— Значит, его всё-таки шантажировали, — прошептала она. — А Ренаведд, видимо, дорогой ему человек.  
— Как это подло. — Геральт поморщился. — Я уверен, все эти рисунки на стенах изображают именно её. Может, это его возлюбленная?  
— Он ничего про нее не говорил, — рассеянно встряла Цири. — Детлафф в принципе запретил мне сюда подниматься.  
— Она похожа на Анну-Генриетту в молодости, — заметила Йеннифэр, вглядываясь в изображение девушки.  
— Я всё узнаю, а пока нужно проверить ещё кое-что. — Геральт прошел вглубь комнаты, прямо к столу. Он приподнял разбросанные бумаги и пошарил рукой под ними. Ухватив искомое, он достал стопку жёлтых карточек. — Неизвестный передавал ему карточки с именами жертв. Он упоминал некоего Цинтрийца, и я думаю, именно он и шантажирует нашего вампира. Недавно ему пришла еще одна карточка, четвёртая.  
— На ней какое-то пятно. — Йеннифэр тронула след пальцем. — Это вино?  
— Сангреаль, причем дворцовый, — кивнул ведьмак. — Про это мы тоже узнаем у Анарьетты, — он протёр след от вина краем своей рубашки, и на карточке проступили четкие буквы, написанные темно-красными чернилами.  
— Пальмерин де Лонфаль? — спросила Цири, прочитав имя.  
— Это ещё один рыцарь их дружины, вроде как главарь, — ответил ей Геральт. — Дамьен о нём упоминал, что он двукратный чемпион рыцарских турниров. Сильный, должно быть.  
— Не сильнее высшего вампира, — пробормотала Йеннифэр. — Нужно будет сходить на тренировочное поле и обеспечить ему достойную защиту. А лучше изначально поговорить с этим Детлаффом.  
— Он обычно приходит посреди ночи, когда думает, что я сплю, — сказала Цири, вглядываясь в окно. — А вы же меня заберёте отсюда? Я хочу домой!  
— Заберём, — сказал Геральт, давая ей руку. — Пойдёмте уже на выход.  
Он медленно повернулся к двери и заметил высокого вампира, стоящего в тени. Детлафф вышел на свет и хмуро сцепил руки в замок.  
— Полагаю, теперь вы всё знаете? 


	10. 9.

— Видимо, да, — честно ответил Геральт. — Ну, вернее, почти всё.  
— И что, нет особого желания на меня напасть? — вампир издевательски выгнул бровь.  
— Только открутить уши за мою дочь. — Йеннифэр вышла вперёд, загораживая собой Цири. — Мы забираем её домой.  
— Делайте, что хотите, — безразлично ответил Детлафф. — Только убирайтесь из моего дома поскорее.  
— Мы можем помочь с поиском Ренаведд, если ты пообещаешь оставить в покое рыцарей, — предложил ведьмак.  
— Ты, Геральт из Ривии, одного только меня почти через две недели после приезда обнаружил. Уж прости, что задеваю твое ведьмачье самолюбие, но Ренаведд я найду сам. Мне не нужна ваша помощь, — отрезал вампир. — Убирайтесь отсюда.  
Геральт раздражённо передёрнул плечами и стал спускаться по лестнице. Йеннифэр проводила его долгим взглядом и, взяв за руку Цири, также покинула комнату. Выходя, пепельноволосая девочка задержалась перед вампиром.  
— Ты найдешь её, Детлафф. И спасибо, что отпустил, — она поднялась на носочки, чтобы с высоты своего маленького роста суметь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Иди уже, ребёнок, — он отвернулся от Цири, переведя взгляд на изображение девушки на стене.  
Юная княжна сникла и, опустив голову, вышла вслед за родителями.  
Дорога к дому проходила в радостном оживлении. Ведьмак и чародейка, щурясь, когда нетерпеливая луна касалась лучами их лиц, весело переговаривались, а Цири то и дело врывалась в беседу с комментариями или вопросами. Туссент вокруг цвёл, толстые миндали покрывались розовато-белыми шапками. Наступала весна, тёплая и столь долгожданная. И пусть здесь, в княжестве, не было разницы между зимой и летом, весеннее настроение царило в воздухе.  
Темнели квадраты виноградников вдоль дороги — созревшие ягоды наливались почти чёрным соком. Повсюду, куда ни оглянись, виднелись деревянные макушки мельниц, беспрерывно вращающихся на ветру.  
— Геральт, а что мы теперь будем делать? — резко посерьёзнела чародейка, натягивая на себя поводья и замедляя вороную лошадь под собой. — Детлафф на свободе, и его кто-то шантажирует.  
— Нужно поговорить с Анарьеттой и Дамьеном, выследить этого мерзавца Цинтрийца и найти Ренаведд, — уверенно ответил ведьмак. — И стоит проверить дворцовую винодельню, у меня есть по ней одна зацепка.  
— Я искренне верю в твои способности, но я имела в виду, что мы будем делать сейчас? — засмеялась Йеннифэр.  
— Поедем домой, — попросила Цири. — Или во дворец, но лучше домой.  
— Согласен. — Геральт ободряюще улыбнулся дочери. — Мы на финишной прямой, так что наперегонки?  
— Вы оба останетесь позади! — крикнула девочка, мгновенно оживая.  
Цири резко ударила лошадь по бокам и в сумасшедшем галопе помчалась вперёд. Ведьмак и чародейка переглянулись и, посмеиваясь, медленно за ней последовали.  
— Как тебе удаётся так легко её радовать? — повернувшись набок, полушутя спросила Йеннифэр.  
— Наверное, я её слишком сильно люблю, — честно ответил ведьмак, хитро прищурясь. — Может быть, наперегонки?  
Чародейка громко засмеялась.  
— Лис! — крикнула она ему в догонку и также ускорилась.  
По бокам от дороги снова пролетали знакомые пейзажи. Невысокие холмики, усыпанные изумруными квадратами виноградников, проскакивали мимо. Впереди показалась уже родная винодельня, их дом, их убежище.  
Теплый воздух резко прижал к земле тонкие зелёные колоски пшеницы. Деревья качнули гривами, громко зашипев. Несколько бледных листков оторвалось от ветки и пронеслось мимо, словно вальсируя.  
Корво Бьянко была тиха. Домики казались тёмными, почти чёрными, а улица пахла осевшей пылью. Тут и там беспокойно ходили местные коты, приглушённо рычали сидящие на цепях собаки в маленьких дворах. Ночь была ясной.  
Заведя лошадей в конюшни, ведьмак, чародейка и Цири тихо открыли вечно скрипящую дверь усадьбы. Пряный аромат каких-то яблок и вина, витающий в помещении, окутал их с ног до головы. От их движений качнулся огонёк одинокой свечи, стоящей на столе.  
— Это вы! Вы меня спасли! — из-за угла со стороны кухни выскочила высокая пожилая женщина с коротко остриженными седыми волосами. Она была одета в неопрятное платье с разноцветными заплатками и всевозможными кармашками.  
— Боюсь, я вас не узнаю. — Геральт напряжённо всмотрелся в лицо старушки. — Что вы делаете в моём доме?  
— Несколько дней назад вы освободили меня от проклятия вихта, и я решила следовать за вами, — объяснила она. — Меня зовут Марлена, в молодости я была главной кухаркой одного богача, который заправлял Бельгаардом*. Я слышала некоторые ваши разговоры и слышала фразу милсдарыни, — она повернулась к Йеннифэр, низко поклонившись, — о том, что кормят вас здесь плохо. И подумала, что смогу отблагодарить вас, милсдарь ведьмак.  
Геральт рассеянно взглянул на чародейку, задавая немой вопрос. Она призадумалась, но, снова вдохнув аромат, улыбнулась и кивнула ему.  
— Я думаю, ты сможешь здесь остаться в качестве главной кухарки. — Белый Волк ободряюще улыбнулся Марлене. — Где-то здесь живёт дворецкий, надо послать за ним, он устроит тебя в каком-нибудь домике неподалёку.  
— Я знаю, где он! — воскликнула девочка. — О, меня зовут Цири! И я пока сбегаю за дворецким, а вы тут постоите, хорошо? Приятно познакомиться! — сбивчиво выкрикнула она уже на бегу и унеслась в неизвестном направлении.  
— Хорошая у вас дочь. Пусть непохожа внешне, но внутри точная копия вас обоих, — задумчиво заметила Марлена, провожая пепельноволосый вихрь взглядом.  
Йеннифэр зарделась и положила голову ведьмаку на плечо, обхватив его мускулистую руку. О чем думал Геральт — неизвестно. Вернее, это знала только одна чародейка, по привычке штудировавшая его мысли.  
— Ты помнишь, как тебя прокляли? — спросил Белый Волк, приобнимая возлюбленную свободной рукой.  
— Мы с семьей жили богато, и в доме нашем были рады всем. Но однажды пришла старушка, а я по-пьяни запретила ей входить в дом и отказала в крошке хлеба, — стыдливо призналась Марлена. — Это давно было, и я, видимо, возомнила себя гордой дворянкой. В любом случае, на утро я увидела надпись, а потом от меня сбежал жених, едва встретив меня в коридоре. Я бежала из Бельгаарда, и нашла пристанище в той деревне, где мы с вами и встретились.  
— Очень грустная история. — Йеннифэр попыталась поймать взгляд старушки, но безуспешно. — Но, быть может, счастье в вашей жизни ещё впереди.  
— Только не говорите, что любви все возрасты покорны, — пошутила Марлена.  
Чародейка улыбнулась.  
Марлену поселили в комнатке дома напротив. Она была небольшая, но очень уютная, и сразу пришлась старушке по душе. В усадьбе снова стало тихо. Заскрипели ступени лестницы, ведущие в комнату второго этажа. Йеннифэр уселась на диван в гостиной с чашкой чая, от которого белый пар поднимался высоко к потолку. Геральт сел рядом с ней, обхватив её за талию. На другом диване, стоящем напротив, разместился Регис c такой же чашкой.  
Казалось, наступила та самая идиллия: время, наполненное тишиной и умиротворением. Ничто их не торопило, не заставляло бежать, только грядущий сон утяжелял веки и туманил сознание.  
— То есть Детлафф вас выгнал? — переспросил Регис, делая большой глоток.  
— В буквальном смысле, он сказал: «Убирайтесь отсюда», — нахмурился ведьмак. — Выглядел довольно зло, но был чем-то явно занят. Полагаю, Пальмерином де Лонфалем.  
— А Пальмерин, я верно понимаю, будущая жертва? — предположил вампир. — Ты сказал, что на новой карточке был след от вина, причём явно от дворцового Сангреаля. Ты говорил об этом Анарьетте?  
— Нет, я планировал зайти к ней завтра. Раскрывать личность Детлаффа будет сейчас глупо, а вот её мнение о шантаже меня интересует. — Ведьмак усмехнулся. — Потому что в последнее время она поступает очень неожиданно.  
— Я думаю, что тот, кто присылал карточки, Цинтриец, получил доступ к дворцовой винодельне. Управляющий должен знать, — заметила чародейка. — Если солжёт — можно считать его причастным.  
— Почему же так категорично? Все склонны лгать, но кто-то лжет всем в округе, а кто-то себе. Он мог не знать о краже, а тут, скорее всего, именно кража, или мог быть обманут, — возразил седовласый вампир.  
— В любом случае, важно узнать, как Цинтриец связан со двором. Зачем ему убивать приближённых к Анарьетте рыцарей и красть княжеское вино? — Геральт потянулся к чашке черноволосой чародейки, но та отдёрнула руку, не давая ему до неё добраться.  
— Геральт! Ге-еральт! — голос Цири разрушил всю эту блаженную безмятежность.  
Ведьмак с усилием оторвался от чародейки и недовольно взглянул на потолок. Регис усмехнулся, поставив чашку на небольшую тумбу у дивана. Крик повторился.  
— Пойдём вместе? — шёпотом предложила черноволосая чародейка, поднимаясь со стула. — Давай, вставай! — она потянула его за руку.  
— Что ей нужно посреди ночи? — пробормотал Белый Волк.  
— Пока не поднимемся, не узнаем, — улыбнулась Йеннифэр. — А ведь она вряд ли прекратит тебя звать.  
— Почему это? — не понял ведьмак. — Может, две минуты позовет и заснёт сама?  
— Нет, Геральт, она упёртая как баран, — чародейка покачала головой. — Вся в тебя!  
— Кто бы говорил, — пробурчал он, но всё же стал подниматься вверх по лестнице. — Регис, подождёшь нас?  
— Конечно, — он клыкасто улыбнулся.  
Цири сидела на своей кровати, завёрнутая в одеяло. Огонёк свечи, стоящей на тумбе возле неё беспокойно дрожал. Пепельные волосы, разбросанные по спине, спадали с плеч и щекотали девочке лицо. При этом она фыркала, пытаясь сдуть прядку в сторону.  
— Вы пришли! — заметила она входящих в комнату.  
— И чего тебе не спится? — спросил ведьмак, присаживаясь на край её кровати.  
— Ты не рассказал мне сказку, — честно ответила Цири, подвигаясь ближе к изголовью. — А я не могу уснуть.  
— И всё дело в этом? — не поверил Геральт. — О чём ты хочешь сказку-то?  
— Расскажите про Региса! — попросила девочка, хлопнув в ладоши. — Вы столько раз его упоминали, а я каждый раз пропускаю его присутствие дома.  
— Может, я расскажу о себе сам, а вы, бедные родители, отдохнёте? — с усмешкой предложил возникший на пороге вампир.  
— Это у вас, клыкастых, фишка такая — неожиданно появляться? — пробурчал ведьмак. — Но твоя идея мне нравится. Йен? — он повернулся к чародейке.  
— Я за, — она улыбнулась. — Мы будем внизу. Утёнок, спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, ма! — попрощалась княжна, помахав им на прощание ладошкой.  
— Так что конкретно вы, юная леди, хотите обо мне узнать? — когда за ведьмаком закрылась дверь, спросил Эмиель, присаживаясь на стул.  
— Ты правда вампир? А ты пьёшь кровь? Ты дружишь с Детлаффом? Правда, что вы с Геральтом тут уже были? А как ты вообще оказался в Туссенте, если Геральт говорил, что ты умер? — девчонка засыпала его вопросами.  
— Да, нет, да и да, — лаконично ответил вампир. — А вот насчёт последнего — это долгая история.  
— Но я готова слушать! — Цири возмущённо скрестила руки на груди. — Ты ведь расскажешь, да?  
— Ты удивительно похожа на свою бабушку Калантэ, Цири, — глядя в пространство, заметил он. — И я расскажу тебе историю о том, как и почему я здесь оказался. Как видишь, Вильгефорц оказался довольно глупым, пусть и могущественным чародеем. Высшего вампира может убить только высший вампир, в ином случае я просто восстановлюсь. Правда, жидкое состояние меня это что-то новенькое, — вампир усмехнулся.  
— Прям жидкое? Как вода? — не поверила девочка. — Но надо наверно очень долго восстанавливаться, да?  
— Ты, Цири, не представляешь, на что способна магия. Да, на восстановление из этого… квази-состояния мне бы потребовалось минимум пятьдесят лет, но мне помог Детлафф, с которым ты уже знакома, — он улыбнулся. — Он дал мне своей крови, и я не только восстановился почти за неделю, но и обрёл друга и, фактически, брата. — Эмиель привстал и придвинул стул ближе к кровати Цири, укрывая её.  
— Но вы так непохожи… — сонно пробормотала княжна. — Как вы смогли подружиться? Ведь ты добрый, а Детлафф…  
— Злой? — закончил за неё седовласый вампир. — Когда живёшь на свете более трёхсот лет, понятие дружбы и любой другой связи обретает совсем другое значение. Ты поймёшь это позже, Цири, — он задумался, замолчав на несколько секнуд. — Детлафф не злой. Я знаю, что внутри него есть по-настоящему доброе сердце. Просто он боится доверять, постоянно ото всех закрывается. Всё, что он делал, не было им желанно, ведь его, как ты сама знаешь, шантажировали.  
— А как это шантажировать? — девочка зевнула.  
— Это пользоваться чьей-то проблемой или ситуацией против человека, заставляя его повиноваться. Это очень подло и мерзко, Цири, но это существует.  
— И совсем-совсем нельзя убрать это? Люди всегда будут кого-то шантажировать? Почему никто не понимает, как это плохо? — воскликнула она.  
— Боюсь, что это понимают многие, — Регис грустно усмехнулся, — но это знание им не мешает.  
— Не логично.  
— Весь мир не логичен, — он вздохнул. — Ты спать будешь?  
— Ты не закончил сказку. — Цири надула губки и поджала колени к груди. — Вы с Детлаффом сразу подружились?  
— О, нет, далеко не сразу. — Эмиель засмеялся. — Первые несколько недель мы бесконечно спорили и ругались о взглядах на мир и вампирскую сущность в целом, словно дети. Но рано или поздно мы пришли к согласию и как раз в это время решили обосноваться в Туссенте. Я для того, чтобы зализывать раны, а вот Детлаффа сюда привели поиски Ренаведд, — он хмыкнул. — Как интересно, он приехал сюда, чтобы найти её, а в итоге нашли его.  
— Несправедливо… — прошептала Цири, снова зевая.  
— А мир вообще несправедлив, — ответил вампир.  
— Почему ты повторяешься? — девочка хихикнула.  
— Я старик, мне можно, — он улыбнулся ей. — Давай ты сейчас быстренько заснешь, а мы с твоими родителями пообсуждаем скучные взрослые вещи?  
— Ну, если прям ужасненько скучные, то я согласна. — Львёнок резко откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза. — Спокойной ночи.  
Седовласый вампир не ответил. Он вообще бесшумно исчез, и Цири не заметила этого. Она услышала только отдалённый скрип ступеней и шаги где-то внизу. Девочка перевернулась на другой бок и затихла. Вдруг, словно что-то вспомнив, она резко подскочила с кровати и, закутавшись в одеяло, прижалась к полу ухом. До княжны долетали отдельные слова, никак друг с другом не связанные, а ведьмачье чутье у неё отсутствовало, и поэтому разобрать, о чём говорили взрослые, она не сумела. Цири нахмурилась и оглянулась на дверь. Поднявшись с пола, она медленно подошла к ней и чуть толкнула вперёд. Дверь, словно назло, протяжно заскрипела, и девочка мгновенно метнулась к кровати и притворилась спящей.  
Послышались тяжёлые шаги, судя по всему, Геральта. Мужчина заглянул в комнату и, пробормотав что-то про ветер, тихонько закрыл распахнутую дверь. Он зачем-то постоял у неё ещё с полминуты и только потом стал медленно спускаться вниз.  
В гостиной горели свечи, и в комнате было светло как днём. В воздухе бесконечно кружил аромат горячего чая с чабрецом, регулярно пополняющийся стараниями чародейки. Окна были распахнуты настежь и пропускали лёгкий бодрящий сквозняк, заставляющий накинуть на плечи какой-нибудь плед. Уже привыкшая к вечной жаре в княжестве Йеннифэр раздражённо ёжилась на ветру, вызывая у ведьмака улыбку. Регис полулежал на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и почти всегда молчал. Конечно, он вставлял какие-то комментарии или замечания, но в этом разговоре они появлялись всё реже и реже.  
Белый Волк, наконец, спустился по лестнице с пледом в руках. Обойдя диван, на котором ранее сидел, он накинул его на плечи черноволосой чародейки. Она обернулась назад и тепло ему улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо, Геральт, — в глазах женщины заиграли огоньки ликования. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
— Я просто не люблю, когда ты холодная, мне лежать неудобно, — с улыбкой буркнул ведьмак, присаживаясь рядом с ней. — Так на чём мы остановились?  
— Вы решали как поступить с Детлаффом, — ответил вместо чародейки вампир. — Не решили.  
— Мне его жаль. — Йеннифэр покачала головой. — В конце концов, ты не сможешь его остановить при всём желании, Геральт, так как от него уже стопроцентно не зависит, убивать или нет. Я уверена, что Детлафф будет идти до последнего, ведь рано или поздно жертвы закончатся.  
— И всё же лучше найти шантажистов быстрее и пересечь нападения на оставшихся рыцарей, — ведьмак нахмурился. — Проблема в том, что мы почти ничего не знаем. Посыльный вряд ли что-нибудь скажет, так что у нас остаются только зацепки с вином и Анной-Генриеттой, а при всем этом ещё нужно успеть защитить Пальмерина от смерти, — он кашлянул и потёр лицо руками.  
— А что с Анарьеттой? — заинтересовался Регис, откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана.  
— Ренаведд удивительно напоминает её многими чертами лица, — ответила Йеннифэр. — Не знаю, быть может, у неё…  
— Думаешь, сестра? — перебил чародейку Геральт. — Тогда странно, что о княжне во дворце ни слова. Даже учитывая то, что она исчезла, были бы хоть какие-то слухи.  
— Это только догадка, но тем не менее её не стоит отвергать, — задумчиво произнёс седовласый вампир, — и спрашивать надо не Анарьетту, потому что она откажется говорить. Знаете кого-нибудь приближённого к ней, кто стопроцентно осведомлён о княжеских делах?  
— Только Дамьен, капитан гвардии, — вспомнил Белый Волк. — Они с княгиней тесно общаются, вот только мы с ним немного не в ладах. Он не станет рассказывать мне информацию не по делу.  
— Я могу с ним поговорить, — заметила чародейка. — Мы были знакомы, когда я ещё служила при дворе, не думаю, что он так скоро забудет о дружбе.  
— Ты уверена? — ведьмак ощутимо напрягся, вглядываясь в лицо женщины.  
— Конечно! Все вы, мужчины… — она вдруг замолкла на полуслове. — Стой, Геральт, ты меня что, ревнуешь? — Йеннифэр хихикнула.  
— С чего ты взяла? — он притворно усмехнулся, покосившись на Региса.  
Эмиель заинтересованно переводил взгляд с ведьмака на чародейку и явно ожидал продолжения.  
— С того, что ты резко захотел его убить, — она засмеялась. — Скажи мне, Регис, это у всех вампиров мысли не читаемы или только ты отличаешься?  
— Скажи мне, Йеннифэр, это все чародейки мысли читают или только ты отличаешься? — он довольно улыбнулся, почти дословно повторив ее фразу. — На самом деле, я не знаю. Нужно будет проверить на Детлаффе.  
— Я предлагаю завтра этим и заняться. Я попробую поговорить с Анарьеттой и выясню по поводу вина, а Йеннифэр поговорит с Дамьеном насчёт Ренаведд, — вставил Геральт. — Только вот, что делать с Цири?  
— Вы можете оставить её мне, — предложил вампир. — Я уверен, она со мной будет в безопасности, да и скучать не должна. Пособираем травы, развлечёмся в предгорье.  
— Я не против, — лаконично ответила чародейка, улыбнувшись.  
— Может, будешь нянькой подрабатывать? — со смешком предложил ведьмак.  
— Да я с удовольствием! — засмеялся Эмиель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бельгаард — крупная винодельня в Туссенте.


End file.
